Super Persona: Kyuhyun Rescue Arc
by Honey Sho
Summary: Pertemuan Leeteuk dkk dengan Narukami 'Na Yu Seok' Yu dan adik tirinya – Amamiya Ren – di Jepang saat Mereka akan mengadakan Fanmeeting di Tokyo menimbulkan suatu hal yang tak pernah disangka oleh ketiga pihak. Shibuya menyatu dengan Mementos, Kyuhyun terjebak di Mayonaka TV dan Leeteuk yang mulai kehilangan harapan.


Super Persona: Kyuhyun Rescue Arc

Author: Honey Sho

Main Cast: Leeteuk, Investigation Team, Kaitou Dan

Rated: T

Genre: Mystery, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Pertemuan Leeteuk dkk dengan Narukami 'Na Yu Seok' Yu dan adik tirinya – Amamiya Ren – di Jepang saat Mereka akan mengadakan Fanmeeting di Tokyo menimbulkan suatu hal yang tak pernah disangka oleh ketiga pihak. Shibuya menyatu dengan Mementos, Kyuhyun terjebak di Mayonaka TV dan Leeteuk yang mulai kehilangan harapan.

Disclaimed: SJ dan Persona Series bukan punya saya.

Warning: Ada ranjau (baca: typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje to the max (mungkin), dan lain sebagainya yang tak bisa disebutkan.

Note: Ada perubahan tahun yang seharusnya menjadi maju setahun. Contohnya tahun debut SJ yang seharusnya 2005 menjadi 2006, Kyuhyun masuk ke SJ tahun 2007 (dari yang seharusnya 2006) dan seterusnya. Soalnya sekalian ngepasin tanggal dengan kejadian yang berkaitan dengan Persona.

* * *

 **...Well, Happy Reading...**

* * *

 **Prolouge: Meeting**

* * *

 ** _December 20st, 2016_**

 ** _? – Tokyo_**

 ** _Evening - Cloudy_**

Seorang Pria yang bermahkota abu-abu yang dibentuk seperti mangkok masuk kedalam ruangan yang gelap, lalu Dia menyalakan lampu. Setelah itu, Dia menaruh tasnya dan meluncur ke dalam dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Seketika, Dia membuka smartphonenya – HP Flip kesayangannya rusak karena jatuh dan tak sengaja dilindas oleh mobil karyawannya dan membuatnya menangis karena kehilangan nomer-nomer penting yang ada disana – dan melihat kalau grupnya sedang ramai.

 _R..Kujikawa_ _: Minna!_

 _R..Kujikawa_ _: Aku dapat delapan tiket Super Camp di Tokyo gratis, tapi tak ada yang mau kuajak nonton._

 _R..Kujikawa_ _: Bahkan Kanamin pun tak mau._

 _R..Kujikawa_ _: Jadi, kalian mau ke Tokyo untuk itu?_

Dia pun tersenyum, dan memutuskan untuk ikutan nimbrug – meninggalkan alat masaknya yang baru saja dikeluarkan. Dia pun mematikan kompor yang dinyalakan, duduk di kursi makan dan masuk ke dunia maya.

 _Y..Narukami: Super Camp eh..._

 _Y..Narukami: Dia pasti marah kalau mendengarnya._

 _Y..Hanamura: Bukannya itu tiga minggu lagi?_

 _R..Kujikawa: Memang. Kalau Kalian bisa – tidak._

 _R..Kujikawa: Kalian HARUS bisa._

 _R..Kujikawa: Sekalian reuni karena telah menyelesaikan kasus itu kan?_

 _C..Satonaka: Oh iya. Sudah beberapa tahun eh..._

 _Y..Amagi: Dan beberapa tahun setelah yah..._

 _Y..Narukami: Bisakah Kita tak membahas itu?_

 _Y..Narukami: Aku masih merinding saat membayangkannya._

 _K..Tatsumi: Aku... masih tak dapat mempercayainya... Kalau..._

 _Y..Narukami: Ngomong-ngomong soal tiket._

 _Y..Narukami: Karena aku tinggal di Tokyo, Aku bisa kapan saja._

 _R..Kujikawa: Yu-senpai..._

 _C..Satonaka: Kebetulan dua minggu lagi Aku tak ada kerjaan._

 _C..Satonaka: Pekerjaanku dan Dojima-san sudah selesai semua._

 _N..Shirogane: Aku tak ada permintaan memecahkan kasus lagi._

 _Y..Amagi: Dua minggu lagi Aku dan Hanamura ada di Tokyo untuk mengikuti seminar manajer muda._

 _Y..Amagi: Jadi, Kita berdua bisa saja._

 _Y..Amagi: Apalagi kalau kulihat waktunya tidak bentrok._

 _Y..Hanamura: Benar apa yang dibicarakan Amagi._

 _Y..Amagi: Dan Aku akan mengajak Kuma juga._

 _R..Kujikawa: Yosh. Sementara Kau Kanji?_

 _K..Tatsumi: Tugas Akhirku sudah kelar sih..._

 _K..Tatsumi: Yosha, ayo Kita berkumpul lagi!_

 _R..Kujikawa: Oke! Berarti tiga minggu lagi ya!_

 _Y..Narukami: Aku akan memesankan tiket PP kereta untuk kalian semua._

 _Y..Hanamura: Y-Yu!_

 _Y..Narukami: Sudahlah. Apalagi Aku sudah kangen Kalian semua._

 _Y..Hanamura: Baiklah. Terserah Kau saja._

 _Y..Hanamura: Lagipula, Aku juga malas pesan tiket._

 _Y..Narukami: Oke, Yosuke. Sebentar..._

Dia pun berpindah dari IMChat dan menuju ke browser yang ada di HPnya. Lalu, Dia memesankan tiket untuk orang yang ikut ke Tokyo. Setelahnya, Dia kembali untuk menberikan tanda pembayaran.

 _Y..Narukami sent a photo_

 _Y..Narukami: Yosh. Sudah kupesan._

 _Y..Narukami: Kalian berangkat seminggu lagi._

 _Y..Narukami: Dan kebetulan sekali._

 _Y..Narukami: Adikku ingin bertemu dengan Kalian._

 _K..Tatsumi: Hah? Adik?_

 _C..Satonaka: Adik?_

 _Y..Narukami: Kalian akan tahu kok..._

Pria itu tersenyum, dan berdiri dari kursinya – memutuskan untuk meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya yang tertunda.

* * *

 ** _December 23rd, 2016_**

 ** _Yongen-Jaya Street._**

 ** _After School – Clear_**

Cuaca yang cerah di Yongen-Jaya. Nampak segerombolan orang yang memakai penyamaran yang cukup sedang mencari sebuah tempat yang membuat mereka bingung setengah mati.

"Kangin-hyung, Kita nggak nyasar, kan?" Tanya seorang pria tinggi – namun tak terlalu tinggi, memakai topi hitam dan kacamata hitam kepada seseorang yang lebih gemuk darinya dan memakai topi yang sama sedang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Entahlah, Hyun-ah. Kuharap Kita berada di Shibuya." Jawabnya dengan nada Khawatir. Dia pun menengok ke pria cantik di dekatnya. "Heechul-hyung, Kau tadi ambil kereta apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku ambil sembarang tadi." Jawabnya enteng, namun membuat yang lain memucat. "Aku saja tak tahu kita dimana."

"HYUNG, KALAU KITA NYASAR BAGAIMANA, HAH!?" Teriak pria tinggi yang kini sudah menendang pria cantik itu. Sementara itu, pria kurus yang ada di belakang mereka sedang menengah Mereka.

"S-semuanya... tenanglah..." Ucapnya yang malah dapat bentakan dari si Pria tinggi.

"Bagaimana tak bisa tenang, Hyung!? Kita semua nyasar! NYASAR!" Teriaknya yang membuat pria kurus tadi hanya bisa menciut.

"Mendingan tadi Manajer Hyung saja yang belikan." Ucap pria yang paling pendek dengan nada polosnya.

"Coba tanya anak berkacamata itu." Saran Pria aneh yang kini menunjuk seorang remaja dengan rambut keriting. Pria kurus itu langsung menuju ke remaja itu – yang melihat teman-temanya yang sedang berbicara.

"Um... Permisi." Katanya dengan bahasa Korea yang sopan. Remaja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke mereka.

"Ada apa?" katanya dengan nada yang tenang – walau terdapat sesuatu di baliknya.

"A-Apakah Kau tahu ini dimana?" Tanyanya yang mencoba menggunakan bahasa Korea – berharap remaja itu paham dengan maksudnya.

"Hm? Permisi." Kata remaja itu yang kini menghadap dengannya langsung. Dia pun bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris beraksen jepang dengan lancar. "Bisa bicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris? Aku tak bisa bahasa Korea dengan lancar."

"Kyuhyun-ah, Apa kau tahu apa yang ditanyakan?" Tanya Pria aneh kepada pria tinggi, yang dibalas dengan gelengan.

"Aku saja nggak paham sama bahasa inggris, hyung. Apalagi engrish." Ucapnya dengan nada sebal. Sang Pria pendek pun mendesah kecil.

"Seandainya ada Henry disini..." Gumannya yang diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain. Sementara itu, remaja itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya – malu karena tak paham dengan bahasa Korea yang mereka gunakan.

"Ren-kun, Ada apa?" Tanya sang Pria tinggi berambut abu-abu keperakan yang berbentuk mangkok, mata berwarna sama – bahkan terkesan aneh di Jepang karena tipikal orang jepang adalah rambut dan mata hitam, dengan kemeja putih, jas abu-abu dan celana senada dengan jas, beserta tas yang digunakan. Pria itu tersenyum lembut ke remaja itu.

"Nii-san!" Ucap remaja itu – Amamiya Ren – yang kini menghampiri sang kakak dan memeluknya. Pria itu pun mengelus kepala sang adik dan memanjakan kucingnya dengan mengelus telinganya – dimana Mereka baru menyadari kalau ada kucing di tas sang Adik.

"Hm?" Pria itu melihat mereka dengan wajah penasaran. "Mereka siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak paham perkataan mereka. Mereka berbicara bahasa Korea." Katanya dengan wajah datar saat menatap mereka. Sang kakak hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus kembali kepala sang Adik.

"Coba Aku yang bicara..." Katanya dengan nada tenang. Lalu berdehem sedikit. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Woah..." Teriak sang pria gempal sambil menutup mulutnya – tak percaya dengan apa yang Dia dengar. "Bahasa Koreamu lancar sekali!"

"Ah... T-terima kasih." Katanya dengan wajah 'deadpan' miliknya. Lalu, sang Pria kurus itu menghiraukan mereka dan mulai bertanya.

"Um... Kalau boleh tahu, ini dimana?" Tanyanya sambil menengok ke arah manapun – takut kalau fans mengenal mereka. Pria abu-abu itu malah kaget.

"Ini di Yongen-Jaya." Katanya dengan wajah kaget – terheran alasan mereka menanyakan hal itu, padahal papan nama daerah sudah terpasang. Dia melihat wajah mereka memucat. "Memang kenapa?"

"Apa Kau tahu bagaimana caranya ke Shibuya?" Tanya sang pria kurus yang kini terlihat panik. Pria abu-abu hanya bisa menunjukkan kebingungannya – karena jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka sangat simpel.

"Kalau ke Shibuya, kalian harus naik kereta. Sou da yo ne, Ren-kun?" Katanya dengan nada datar sambil melihat Ren yang kini mengelus kucingnya. Dia pun mengangguk. Sementara itu, Pria cantik malah kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Maksudku kalau ke Shibuya, Kita harus naik kereta karena lebih dekat, Ossan." Katanya dengan wajah kesal sambil menunjukkan kalau Dia tidak main-main – dan tentu saja dengan bahasa jepang. Sementara itu pria tinggi – yang sepertinya tahu apa artinya dari arti kata terakhir – malah ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ossan? Kau memanggilku Ossan!?" Tanya pria cantik itu yang kini sudah mengamuk karena menebak arti dari kata 'Ossan' dari gumanan pria tinggi dibalik tawanya – 'Dia memanggilnya pak tua...' Katanya membuat Pria cantik naik pitam. Sementara tawa dari pria tinggi itu sudah sangat keras – sampai-sampai pria kurus berusaha untuk menghentikan dia. "KAU INGIN KUBUNUH, HAH!?"

"Kalau Kau membunuh Adikku, kupastikan Aku akan menghancurkanmu." Kata sang pria berambut abu-abu dengan nada dingin yang menakutkan – bahkan terlihat kejam. Pria cantik itu mau melanjutkan argumennya sampai Pria aneh memotongnya.

"Tunggu." Potongnya sambil menunjuk Mereka berdua dengan wajah kaget. "Kalian kakak adik?"

"Memang Kami kakak adik." Kata Ren yang kini kebingungan dengan sikapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kok tida... Oh. Rambutnya aja yang nggak mirip." Katanya dengan nada mengerti. Sementara Ren hnaya bisa facepalm karena hal sepele seperti itu

"Jelas rambut kami tak mirip. Dia ini Adik tiriku." Kata Pria abu-abu sambil memegang bahu sang Adik yang kini merangkul pinggang sang Kakak.

"Dia itu adik tirimu!?" Tanya Pria tinggi sambil menunjuk mereka dengan mata melebar. Semakin lama Mereka semakin sebal.

"Bisakah Kalian jangan menanyakan hal yang tak penting?" Tanya si pria kurus sambil menyilangkan tangannya karena kesal. "Bisakah Kau menunjukkan dan memesankan Kami tiket? Kami nyasar kesini karena salah beli tiket."

"Kebetulan Aku juga mau ke Stasiun untuk menjemput teman-temanku." Kata si Pria abu-abu dengan tatapan 'Kalian-harus-mau' sementara yang lain sudah mengangguk sambil ngeri sendiri. "Mau kupesankan?"

"T-terima kasih banya-" Katanya sambil melihat wajah sang Pria abu-abu yang membuat rahangnya terbuka – karena mengetahui siapa yang ada di depannya. "Yuseok-shi!?"

"Eh?" Tanya pria abu-abu itu – 'Yuseok' – yang kebingungan dengan ucapan sang pria kurus itu.

"Kau Na Yu Seok-shi, kan?" Konfrim Pria kurus ini yang membuat 'Yuseok' menjadi kebingungan.

"Hah?"

"Yuseok-shi, ini aku. Park Jungsoo." Katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. 'Yuseok' pun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Park jung- OH!" Teriaknya yang menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Kamu kan..."

"Iya, Aku." Kata sang Pria kurus itu – Leeteuk, atau Park Jungsoo – sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Park Jungsoo. Orang yang pernah kau latih menari itu."

"Jungsoo-san!?" Katanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau kenal Dia Hyung?" Tanya pria gempal yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang Leader.

"Ne. Dia pelatihku privat menari saat masih masa trainee sampai 2002." Katanya dengan senyumnya. Dia pun langsung dicercoki banyak pertanyaan yang menanyakan sejak kapan, dimana dan lainnya. Sementara Kakak-Adik itu hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Nii-san, kau kenal Dia?" Tanya sang Adik kepada 'Yuseok' yang kini mengangguk senang.

"Aku penah mengajarinya menari. Kau tahu saat itu, Ren." Katanya yang membuat Ren kebingungan. "Kenapa Aku bisa lupa!? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jung Soo-san. Dan bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"NII-SAN! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'SAAT ITU' HAH!?" Teriak Ren yang sudah sebal dengan jawaban Kakaknya yang masih 'gantung.'

"Baik-baik saja, Yuseok-shi. Dan Aku ingin tahu sesuatu. Bolehkah Kita membicarakannya?" Katanya degan senyum senang. "Aku ingin membahas 'itu.'"

"Kalau bertanya soal 'itu,' jangan disini. Lebih baik tunggu 'Hanson' saja. Hanson yang membawa 'buku'nya, bukan Aku." Kata 'Yuseok' dengan nada tegas – membuat yang lain selain Adiknya terheran dengan perubahan sikapnya yang cepat. "Dan cukup panggil Aku Yu. Disini namaku Narukami Yu, bukan Na Yu Seok."

"Nii-san, siapa Dia?" Tanya Ren yang sudah penasaran dengan Leeteuk yang mendapat seyuman dari sang Kakak – Narukami Yu.

"Dia Park Jungsoo. Orang yang kulatih dulu setelah kasus itu. Walau sekarang Aku lebih muda darinya." Katanya dengan nada senang. Ren pun hanya bisa tersenyum... ngeri karena mengingat apa yang dilakukannya saat Kaitou-dan melawan Shadow Shido bersama Kakak tirinya ini.

"Ahh... Begitu. Dan Nii-san, bagaimana Kita berangkat sekarang?" Katanya sambil mengingatkan tentang suatu hal. "Keretanya sebentar lagi datang."

"Benar juga. Kita mau ke stasiun dulu. Ayo." Katanya sambil mengajak mereka dengan nada tenang. Sementara yang lain mengangguk ngeri – mengingat tatapan menyeramkan tadi.

Selama perjalanan, Mereka berbicara dengan tenang – walau Mereka masih sedikit ngeri dengan semua hal dari Yu.

"Hyung, Kau kenal Dia?" Tanya pria berambut gempal yang diikuti dengan anggukan.

"Kenal. Aku mengenalnya sejak aku masih training." Katanya dengan santai – membuat yang lain bingung.

"Kenapa Dia masih sangat muda!? Dan Aku tak tahu ada pelatih atau trainee bernama 'Na Yu Seok' di SM. Benarkan, Heechul-hyung?" Tanya Pria gempal itu yang bingung dengan Mereka.

"Ne. Kau benar, Kangin." Timpal pria cantik – Heechul – yang menyetujui perkataan si pria gempal – Kangin. "Tapi, kenapa Aku merasa mereka itu lebih kuat?"

"Apakah Kalian lupa? Kita pernah melawan Yu Seok-sshi dulu." Katanya dengan nada yang santai membuat mereka semakin bingung.

"Tunggu..." Guman Kangin yang kini menyadari sesuatu. "KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA!? SAAT ITU 'KAN DIA ITU TERLALU... TERLALU KUAT UNTUK DILAWAN!"

"Kita hancur saat melawannya dulu." Lanjut Heechul yang sudah menutup mukanya – menahan kesal. Tapi, Dia melanjutkan dengan nada datar. "Entak mengapa Aku merasa kalau Adik tirinya kuat juga. Walau tak seperti Jungsoo dan Yuseok-sshi, tapi aku masih bisa merasakannya. Padahal Kita tak tahu kalau Dia itu pengguna Persona atau tidak."

"Jujur saja Heechul-hyung, Aku mulai meragukan tipe personamu." Ucap Kangin dengan nada datar yang malah membuat Heechul naik darah.

"Personaku itu tipe Serang-sihir, tapi bisa menjadi tipe sensor! Dan karena Donghae masih menjalani Wajib Militernya, maka lebih baik Aku menjadi sensor sementara! Apalagi Tim kita hanya tiga orang!" Teriak Heechul yang menjelaskan keadaan tim untuk sekarang – membuat Kangin menjadi ngeri.

"Dan diantara kita yang tak memiliki 'potensi' adalah Hangkyungie, Yesungie, Shindongie, Ryeowookie dan Kibummie." Lanjut Leeteuk yang memperhatikan jalan sambil melihat ketiga orang yang ada didepannya – si Pria tinggi aka Kyuhyun, Pria pendek aka Ryeowook dan Pria aneh aka Yesung.

"Jangan lupakan Hyun-ah." Katanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aniyo. Uri Magnae sebenarnya punya 'potensi.' Tapi, ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tak bisa membangkitkannya." Kata Heechul dengan nada biasa – membuat Kangin speechless.

"Uri magnae!?" Tanya Leeteuk yang jelas kaget dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Heechul. "Jinja!?"

"Ne. Sungminie bilang padaku tentang ini sebelum berangkat wajib militer." Kata Heechul dengan serius. "Dulu, saat Kita kembali sebelum Kagejikan selesai – beberapa bulan setelah kecelakaan – Dia melihat Kyuhyunie tidak dalam peti seperti yang lain. Jadi Dia tak bisa tidur sampai Kagejikan selesai karena takut ada Shadow yang masuk ke dalam dorm."

"Jinja!?" Kangin hanya bisa menatap Heechul dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Bukannya Kita sudah mengecek saat Dia pertama kali bergabung dengan Super Junior? Dan hasilnya Dia tidak memiliki 'potensi'? Dia menjadi peti saat itu." tanya Leeteuk yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Apalagi saat itu dia masih umur 19 tahun dan dimasa itu orang yang memilikinya takkan bisa menjadi peti."

"Jungsoo, coba tanyakan Yuseok-sshi soal ini." Saran Heechul yang mendapat anggukan oleh Leeteuk sambil menatap Yu dengan lekat.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Kata Yu yang kini melihat Mereka dengan pandangan tenang. "Kita sudah sampai."

Mereka melihat stasiun yang ramai dan banyak orang berlalu lalang. Mereka segera menutup wajah agar para fans tak mengerumuni mereka – walau itu tak mungkin.

"Nii-san, sebaiknya Aku saja yang memesankan Mereka tiket. Aku ingat dengan petugas tiketnya." Katanya yang diikuti dengan anggukan Yu yang kini membuka Smartphone miliknya yang menanyakan dimana mereka.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk yang berada di depannya berusaha membuat obrolan mengenai apa yang dibicaraan tadi. Yu yang menyadari Leeteuk ingin berbicara pun melihatnya yang menyebabkan Leeteuk mengehela napas karena tahu kalau orang didepannya masih sama dengan orang yang mengajarinya dulu, walau Yu JAUH lebih muda darinya – Dia berumur 33 tahun sementara mentornya masih berumur 21 tahun, sialan.

"Yuseok-sshi, Aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Katanya dengan nada takut – membuat Yu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hm? Tanya apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang biasa digunakannya – dalam, tapi tenang.

"Apakah mungkin jika seseorang yang awalnya tak memiliki 'potensi' menjadi memilikinya?" Tanya Leeteuk yang membuat Yu langsung tahu kemana pertanyaan ini akan mengalir.

"Apabila ada suatu hal yang menyebabkannya, bisa saja. Misalnya seseorang menyegel sebuah Shadow yang sangat kuat ke dalam orang lain. Itu bisa saja membuatnya memiliki Potensi seperti 'orang' itu. Kasihan Dia – tersiksa karena menjadi segel." Kata Yu yang menjelaskan pertanyaan Leeteuk. Kini ganti Yu yang bertanya. "Kenapa Kau menanyakannya?"

"Ano... ini soal Uri Magnae."

"Maksudmu Kibum-sshi?" Tanyanya membuat Leeteuk menjadi facepalm dan Yu langsung salah tingkah. "Ah, Gomen. Tapi sebelum kau menyelesaikan perjalananmu, Aku kembali ke tubuhku."

"Oh, iya. Aku belum mengenalkanmu ke Hangkyungie, Yesungie, Shindongie, Ryeowookie dan Kyuhyunie." Kata Leeteuk sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri – membuat Yu semakin bingung.

"Tunggu." Tanyanya dengan masih dengan nada dan wajah yang sama. "Ada orang baru?"

"Ne. Beberapa tahun setelah kau pergi, Akhirnya Kita menjadi artis dengan nama Super Junior." Jawab Leeteuk yang sekarang sudah sebal dengannya. Sementara itu, Yu masih berpikir sampai Dia menyadari sesuatu,

"Tunggu. Super Junior!? Yang menyanyikan lagu 'Sorry-Sorry'!?" Pertanyaan Yu langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Leeteuk. "Jangan bilang Kau Leeteuk!?"

"Ne. Waeyo?" Katanya yang kini bingung dengan muka Yu yang memucat.

"Kalau teman-temanku datang, kusarankan Kalian bersembunyi atau fans kalian akan mengejarmu." Kata Yu dengan nada datar yang membuat sang Leader hanya bisa mengangguk – walau dia juga bingung sih...

"Memang kenapa?"

"Percaya padaku. Lebih baik Kalian bersembunyi."

"Ah, Disitu ternyata Kalian. Ini." Kata Ren yang datang sambil menyerahkan tiket untuk mereka – tanpa mengetahui kalau mukanya sudah merah. "Sudah kubelikan. Kalian akan berangkat dua setengah jam lagi. Lebih baik bersiap-siap."

"Atau bersembunyi. Kalau tidak, Mereka pasti membuat masalah..." Lanjut Yu yang sepertinya sudah panik pada satu hal. Sementara Ren masih terdiam dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Yah... Kami takkan membuat masalah kecuali pimpinan Kami – Investigation Team – tidak mabuk dan mengembat semua perempuan yang ada di kelompok."

"Kau benar-YOSUKE!?" Teriak Yu kepada Pria berambut cokelat yang memakai headphone di leher, berpakaian kaos hitam dan celana hitam, diikuti oleh yang lain – wanita rambut panjang sepinggang, wanita rambut pendek, pria rambut blonde bertubuh kekar, remaja berambut blonde dan bermata biru, wanita berambut kucir dua serta wanita bertopi biru.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghindarkan Mereka dari Kami, huh? Apalagi ada Adikmu disini." Kata Pria itu – Hanamura Yosuke – yang kini sudah kesal dengan tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"T-Tunggu, Yosuke. Aku bisa menjelas-"

"Kau takkan bisa menjelaskan apa-apa, Senpai." Kata seorang pria tinggi besar berambut _pale blonde_ – kemungkinan diwarna – dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang menyela – membuat Yu kesulitan untuk membela diri.

"K-Kanji. Onegai, Ochisui-" Kata Yu kepada Pria itu – Tatsumi Kanji – yang tiba-tiba dipotong.

"Kupikir Senpai orang yang baik. Ternyata..." Jawab Seorang wanita dengan rambut dikucir dua, kaos santai dan celana pendek pun berguman sebal – sekalian memotong ucapan Yu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"R-Rise!" Ucap Yu kelabakan kepada wanita itu – Kujikawa Rise.

"Lebih baik tendang saja Dia, Chie." Ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang dan memakai bando merah, memakai kemeja berlengan pendek dan rok pendek selutut mengatakan pada seorang wanita berambut pendek yang memakai jaket hijau dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

"Okay. Chaaa!" Katanya yang menyetujui perkataan wanita itu – Amagi Yukiko – sambil berlari kearah Yu yang berusaha menghindar.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Chi-AAAAAKH!"

Semua orang yang melihat sang Leader dari IT (atau Investigation Team) terlempar jauh karena tendangan dari wanita berambut pendek itu – Satonaka Chie – hanya bisa _sweat dropped_ ditempat – selain member IT itu sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, Leeteuk pun berguman.

"Apa semua Leader... akan berakhir dibully oleh anggotanya sendiri?"

"Biarkan saja, Jungsoo-san." Balas Ren dengan wajah datarnya – yang anehnya, tingkahnya ini malah mirip sekali dengan sang Kakak tiri.

"Entah kenapa Aku merasa Kau itu mirip dengan Kakakmu, Ren-shi." Timpal Heechul yang kini _sweat dropped_ dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Ren.

* * *

 ** _Cafe LeBlance – Yongen-Jaya._**

 ** _Afternoon – Sunny_**

Keadaan tenang di Yongen-Jaya dan LeBlance yang baru saja dipakai untuk rapat Kaitou Dan untuk evaluasi dari Pencurian Hati Rusak milik Masayoshi Shido. Sayang, semua itu berubah saat para anggota IT datang.

"Jadi, Kau membantu mereka untuk pergi ke Shibuya? Kau tak pernah berubah, Aibou." Kata Yosuke sambil menepuk bahu Yu yang kini sudah menepuk tangan dengan sakartik.

"Kalian yang tak mau mendengar perkataanku, bodoh!"

"Kau duluan yang bilang tentang 'bersembunyi' dulu!" Bantah Chie dengan wajah sebal.

"T-tenangla-"

"Apa maksudmu dengan menenangkan kami, hah!?" Teriak Kanji dengan nada 'biasa', yaitu membentak. "Tak ada hubungannya!"

"Sebenarnya ini interogerasi atau sidang sih!?" Tanya Yu yang berakhir dengan Dia yang diteriaki oleh semua membernya, kecuali wanita bertopi – Naoto Shirogane – yang kini menikmati segelas kopi dan remaja bermata biru – Kuma – yang masih bingung apa yang terjadi. "TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA, NARUKAMI YU!"

Sementara yang menonton mereka – Member Super Junior, Ren, Kucing yang ada di tas dan Sojiro – hanya bisa _sweat dropped_ karena apa yang mereka bicarakan semakin melenceng.

"Kenapa... Kita menjadi dilupakan?" Guman Heechul yang tumben menjadi normal.

"Selamat. Kalian telah bertemu dengan member yang dipimpin Nii-san, Investigation team yang terkenal dengan keanehannya." Jawabnya dengan nada datar. Saat mereka menghadap ke Mereka, para Member Super Junior malah nimbrug.

"Menurutku mereka memang aneh." Ucap Kangin yang mulai kumat bocornya.

"Iya, Hyung." Kata Ryeowook menyusul. "Entah mengapa Aku masih merasa lebih waras Kita."

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Heechul-hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran sama pendapat dari sang Evil senior.

"Mereka memang aneh... Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang harus menikah." Katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku setuju denganmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang ikutan datar.

"KALIAN DENGARKAN AKU! KALIAN ITU SAMA ANEHNYA DENGAN MEREKA!" Teriak Ren yang sudah kesal setengah mati dengan tingkah kedua kelompok ini.

"Oh, Ren-shi. Aku tak menyadari kalau Kau tak ada di sana." Kata Kangin dengan polosnya – membuat Ren memiliki perempatan animasi di dahinya.

"KAU SAJA YANG MENGANGGAPKU TAK ADA!" Teriaknya membuat sambil menunjuk mereka dengan kesal.

"Tapi memang kami tak mengetahui Kau ada disana. Jadi-"

"KALIAN INGIN KUBUNUH HAH!?" Teriak Ren – yang memotong perkataan Yesung – dan langsung membawa _Paradise Lost_ sambil ditahan oleh Kanji dan Yu – yang menghentikan kegiatan 'Interogerasi Leader' mereka – agar Ren tak membunuh orang yang didepannya.

"Oi Ren, jangan bunuh Mereka. Apalagi yang itu." Kata seekor kucing hitam dengan malas – walau matanya menatap Leeteuk dengan tajam. "Aku merasa Dia itu hampir sama denganmu."

Dengan singkat, Semua orang terdiam karena omongannya – untuk Ren dan Yu – atau karena bingung karena kucing milik Ren MEMANG bisa berbicara.

"Apa?" Tanya kucing yang tak menyadari kalau dia telah membuat keadaan LeBlance menjadi awkward. Sementara yang lain masih saja terdiam dengan posisinya masing-masing.

"Kucing itu... Bisa bicara!?" Tanya Kangin yang masih berada di posisisnya – mencoba menghindari pisau Ren yang nyaris mengenai kepalanya.

"Hyung, tadi itu kucingnya hanya mengeong." Ucap Ryeowook dengan polos, namun tetap mempertahankan posisisnya yang hampir tertidur karena dihimpit Yesung.

"Aniyo. Aku benar-benar mendengar tadi kalau kucingnya bisa bicara." Kata Kangin yang meyakinkan dirinya kalau Kucing itu bisa bicara.

"Kangin." Kata Yesung yang masih menghimpit Ryeowook kepada Kangin. "Mungkin Kau perlu ke dokter THT karena pendengaranmu."

"Hyung, kucing itu bicara Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun yang kini menunjuk Kucing milik Ren dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yesung pun menepuk pundaknya dan bilang. "Sepertinya telingamu bermasalah lagi."

"Hyung..." Tahan Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang sudah kesal dengan perkataan Yesung dengan bersamaan. ' _Kucing itu benar-benar bisa bicara, sialan!'_

"Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin ada yang bisa mendengarkanku berbicara kecuali Dia pernah masuk Mementos atau memiliki perso-"

"Maksudmu Persona?" tanya Heechul yang langsung bisa menangkap maksud dari kucing milik Ren – membuatnya kaget dengan kata 'Persona.'

"Persona?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini mulai tak paham dengan arah pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana Kau-"

"Kau pengguna Persona?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan tenang – membuat Ren, kucing itu dan para anggota IT selain Yu langsung mengangguk. "Diantara Kami juga ada yang pengguna Persona."

"Pantas saja bisa mendengarkanku bicara. Kupikir hanya Ren dan Kakaknya saja." Kata Kucing itu dengan nada yang tenang. "Soalnya hanya orang yang pernah masuk ke Mementos, pengguna Persona serta para Dewa dan Dewi saja yang bisa mendengarkanku bicara. Oh iya, namaku Morgana."

"Tunggu dulu." Ucap Heechul yang menghentikan kucing itu – Morgana untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Kalau Kau sudah tahu kucing itu bisa bicara, jangan bilang Kau..."

'Pantas Chullie merasakan sesuatu darinya.' Kata Leeteuk sambil melirik Ren dengan pandangan memincing. "Yesungie, Ryeowookie dan Kyuhyunie kalian duluan saja. Kami akan menyusul."

"Arraseo, Hyung." Kata Yesung yang kini menarik sang Magnae untuk pulang.

"Yesung-hyung, jaga Uri magnae. Kalau dia tak mau pulang, seret saja Dia." Kata Kangin dengan aura marah.

"Ne." Kata Yesung yang masih menarik kedua Magnae untuk ke stasuin – kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk dan member Super Junior yang tersisa menatap Ren dengan serius, seperti minta kejelasan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi, kalian mau bertemu dimana?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibilang sangat serius.

* * *

 ** _Evening – Clear_**

"Yo, Danna!" Ucap remaja kurus dengan rambut blonde, bepakaian kaos kuning tanpa lengan, dan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu masuk ke dalam Cafe LeBlance. "Ren dan yang lain ada dimana?"

"Kau sudah datang. Mereka ada diatas." Kata pemilik Cafe yang bernama Sakura Sojiro – seorang Pria tua berambut cokelat keabu-abuan, berjanggut, memakai kacamata dan memakai baju pink dan celemek cokelat yang kini tersenyum dan menunjuk ke loteng. "Cepat kesana. Mereka sudah menunggumu, Ryuji."

"Okay." Kata remaja itu – Sakamoto Ryuji sambil menuju keatas dan memperlihatkan para Kaitou Dan – yang merupakan Ren sebagai Leader, lalu remaja berambut pendek bernama Nijima Makoto, lalu remaja berambut biru rapi bernama Kitagawa Yusuke, remaja SMP berambut jingga – Sakura Futaba, remaja blasteran amerika-jepang bernama Takamaki Ann, Morgana yang kini mendengkur di pangkuan Yu – membuat semua anggota Kaitou Dan heran karena mereka tahu hubungan mereka berdua seperti apa – dan seorang perempuan berambut cokelat bernama Okumura Haru – yang kini duduk di sebelah kanan.

Sementara itu, di selebah kiri ada IT – yang beranggotakan Yu sebagai Leader, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, Rise – yang sudah teriak-teriak, Kuma dan Naoto. Morgana yang kini mendengkur hanya bisa menggulingkan tubuhnya di kaki Yu sambil mengingau – yang pastinya hanya bisa dipahami oleh mereka yang tahu tentang Yu. "Kakimu sangat nyaman, Baka no Izanagi..."

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdropped. Sementara Yu berguman – membuat Yosuke langsung facepalm karena malu akan tingkah partner kerjanya saat melakukan penyelidikan yang satu ini selain Chie. "... Dia selalu suka kakiku."

Di depan tangga ada tiga member Super Junior – Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kangin. Ryuji yang asal tak peduli langsung menuju ke sebelah kanan dan duduk disebelah Ann yang sudah fangirling habis-habisan sambil berusaha meminta tanda tangan dari mereka – membuatnya kesal dan... cemburu? Ren melihat Ryuji sudah duduk pun langsung tersenyum simpel.

"Akhirnya datang semua." Katanya sambil melihat yang lain dengan serius. Kakaknya memberikan anggukan kecil untuknya – memulai rapat gabungan-plus-dadakan ini.

"Jadi, bisa dimulai?" Lanjutnya yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari lainnya. Makoto pun mengangkat kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Agenda kali ini adalah bertukar informasi tentang apa yang dialami dari masing-masing pihak. Jadi, bisa kita mulai?" Katanya yang diikuti dengan anggukan mantap dari Ren, Yu dan Leeteuk. "Karena yang paling tua ada disini, bagaimana kalau Leeteuk-san menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di Korea?"

"Jinja!?" Tanyanya dengan kaget "Kalau begitu, akan kumulai."

Cue Played: Persona 4 – Deduction

"Jadi, Di Seoul ada _Urban Legend_ bermama Camera Wish. Bagi siapa saja yang memutari sebuah _handycam_ selama tujuh kali dan menepuk tangan sampai permintaannya selesai, maka Mereka akan mengabulkannya." Kata Leeteuk dengan nada yang cukup serius. "Tapi, sebenarnya itu adalah usaha untuk menjebak orang yang melakukannya agar terperangkap di _Camera Side_. Dan Mereka akan langsung menghilang dari dunia ini dan dihabisi oleh Shadow."

"Maka dari itu, Kami selalu pergi ke Camera Side untuk mempelajari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan yang sudah kami dapatkan adalah semua adalah dunia itu akan memberikan apa yang diharapkan mereka, tapi nyawa adalah taruhannya." Lanjut Heechul dengan nada serius, namun terkesan santai. "Dan kebanyakan yang melakukannya adalah para antis yang menginginkan kehancuran dari sebuah grup dan orang bunuh diri."

"Selama Kami menyelidiki Camera Side, belum ada yang mencurigakan selain lubang hitam yang berada di dekat jembatan Olympic." Kata Kangin yang disetujui dengan yang lain. "Sampai situ saja yang kami ketahui tentang Camera Side."

"Karena yang tertua kedua adalah Aku, jadi Akulah yang bercerita kali ini." Kata Yu dengan nada yang biasa didengar, namun terlihat serius – membuat yang lain selain IT yang terbiasa mendengarkannya langsung meringis. "Mungkin Ren sudah tahu soal ini."

Dan Yu mulai menjelaskan apa itu Mayonaka TV – yang awalnya hanyalah Urban Legend dimana apabila menatap televisi mati, saat sendiri dan keadaan hujan disaat tengah malam, maka orang yang Kau sukai muncul. Namun, ini berhubungan dengan pembunuhan di Inaba lima tahun yang lalu dimana Seseorang menggunakan kekuatan ini dengan salah.

Dan _TV World_ – Yu menyebutnya seperti itu – selalu tertutup oleh kabut dan mereka bisa melihat dengan kacamata. Akhirnya, Mereka selalu menggunakan Mayonaka TV untuk mengetahui korban. Dan Yu menambahkan satu hal yang mengagetkan Kaitou Dan serta Super Junior.

Mayonaka TV adalah sebuah kesadaran manusia – "Mirip dengan Camera Side dan Mementos." Ucap Yu dengan tenang – yang diciptakan oleh Izanami dan mengubah TV menjadi sebuah pintu untuk ke Dunia itu. Lalu Dia menyebarkannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian untuk siapa saja yang telah dipilihnya – Mereka melihat tatapan Yu yang memiliki amarah – untuk melewatinya. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah bahwa Izanami saat itu dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang benar-benar jahat – Saat itu, Yu berhenti bicara sambil memukul lantai – membuat Morgana terbangun. Suasana pun menjadi Awkward.

"Um..." Ucap Yosuke yang kini melihat Morgana yang kini naik ke kepala Yu untuk menenangkannya – dimana yang berusaha ditenangkan juga sedang berusaha menenangkan diri – hanya bisa mendesah. "Ren-san. Bisakah-"

"Baiklah." Katanya dengan nada kalemnya sambil mengangguk kecil. "Walau saranku Morgana yang menjelaskannya. Tapi, Aku akan mencoba."

Dan Ren pun menjelaskan tentang Mementos dan Palace – yang merupakan manifestasi dari hati seseorang yang 'menyimpang', negatif dan pikiran korup yang membahayakan Dia dan orang lain. Perbedaan dari keduanya adalah Mementos adalah tempat manifestasi hati 'menyimpang' semua orang, sementara Palace adalah sebuah tempat yang dimiliki oleh sang Shadow apabila 'penyimpangan' di hatinya terlalu kuat. Dan untuk mengaksesnya, diperlukan Metaverse yang dimiliki oleh Smartphone di setiap Persona User – membuat semua member Super Junior yang ada disana langsung melihat sebuah Aplikasi dengan gambar mata berwarna merah-hitam ketika mengecek Smartphone masing-masing.

"Jadi begitu..." Kata Leeteuk sambil mengecek Metaverse di Smartphonenya. "Pantas muncul aplikasi ini semenjak kita sampai di Jepang."

"Dan kalau dihapus malah kembali lagi." Kata Heechul dengan santai. "Kupikir ini adalah trojan. Atau salah satu keisengan dari magnae itu."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan Mementos ini, hyung." Timpal Kangin yang kini sudah kepo. Heechul pun mengangguk

"Sama, Kangin-ah." Katanya dengan nada penasaran, lalu menatap para Kaitou Dan. "Dan sepertinya Kalian akan kesana besok."

"Kami mencurigai di dasar Mementos pasti tersimpan sesuatu yang dapat memanipulasi semua orang." Lanjut Morgana yang kini kembali ke Ren untuk dielus Futaba. "Dan kami akan mencarinya besok."

"Wah... Sayang Kita tak bisa ikut." Kata Leeteuk dengan nada tenang. "Kalau bisa, Aku akan membantu kalian."

"Jangan. Terlalu banyak orang akan membuat para Shadow menyadarinya." Ucap Morgana yang membuat lainnya menjadi serius – terutama Yu dan Ren. "Lebih baik Kalian tak usah ikut dengan kami."

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?" Kata Kangin yang berusaha mengizinkan mereka untuk ikut. "Mereka kan masih muda, ja-"

"Kalau begitu, semangat." Potong Leeteuk yang kini menyemangati mereka – diikuti anggukan oleh Ren. Kangin pun memukul pundak sang Leader.

"Yah! Hyung, jangan-"

"Kita punya masalah sendiri, Kangin. Dan Apa Kalian ingat kenapa Kita kesini?" Kata Leeteuk dengan nada dingin – membuatnya berhenti berbicara. "Kita harus menyambut ELF dengan senyuman. Bukan dengan masalah seperti ini. Kita kan sudah berjanji sama Manager Hyung kalau Kita harus dapat membedakan masalah perform dan masalah Shadow."

"Jungsoo benar." Kata Heechul dengan raut wajah serius. "Kita harus fokus kenapa Kita berada disini. Lagipula, Aku tak mau membuat Uri magnae sedih karena apa yang Kita lakukan disini."

"Ne. Akhir-akhir ini Uri Magnae terlalu memaksakan diri karena melihat Kita kelelahan sehabis mengalahkan Shadow." Kata Leeteuk yang diikuti dengan tatapan sedih yang dapat dipahami oleh yang lain.

"Kenapa kalian malah membahas Dia?" kata Kangin yang malah dihiraukan oleh keduanya.

"Oh iya Ren-sshi. Sepertinya kalian akan sangat membutuhkan ini." Kata Leeteuk yang memberikan 5 Soma yang ada di tasnya dan diambilnya tangan Ren untuk menerimanya dengan paksa. "Gunakan baik-baik."

"Arigatou, Jungsoo-san." Kata Ren yang kini menerimanya dan melihat Leeteuk. "Tapi, bukannya ini sangat berlebihan?"

"Aniyo. Kami masih punya banyak persediaan di Dorm." Lanjut Heechul sambil melihat Smartphone miliknya. Lalu tiba-tiba Dia berdiri. "Sepertinya cukup sampai disini. Aku akan segera ke Shibuya untuk menyusul mereka."

"Kalau begitu, akan kupesankan tiket untuk kalian selama pulang." Kata Yusuke yang kini juga ikut berdiri. "Kudengar Kalian nyasar karena salah beli tiket."

"Kalau begitu, Aku akan pergi dulu untuk memesan hotel. Semoga di jam segini masih ada." Kata Yosuke sambil berdiri dan diikuti oleh member lainnya.

"Kami duluan." Kata Leeteuk dan Yusuke yang diikuti oleh Yu dan member IT lainnya – meninggalkan Cafe LeBlance yang kini tinggal para member Kaitou-Dan di depan cafe kecuali Yusuke yang sudah pulang duluan sambil membelikan Mereka tiket.

"Aku masih tak percaya, Mereka adalah Super Junior..." Ucap Haru yang kini melihatnya dengan tenang. Makoto pun mengangguk pelan.

"Sama. Dan kalau terkait dengan Shadow mereka menyeramkan sekali." Sambung Futaba yang kini menatap keadaan rumahnya sangat parah.

"Tentu saja. Kalian dengar pernyataan Heechul-san – Kecuali Kau, Ryuji. Dia menjelaskannya saat Kau belum datang – kalau pengguna persona di Korea sangat sedikit. Padahal banyak Shadow yang bergentayangan di Camera Side." Balas Makoto yang kembali menjelaskan tentang keadaan Pengguna Persona di Korea. "Dan kemungkinan hanya merekalah yang merupakan pengguna persona. Ditambah lagi kedua Support Mereka sedang dalam masa wajib militer."

"Yang terpenting, ini adalah malam terakhir dimana Kita bisa bersantai." Kata Morgana dengan tegas – membuat mereka mengangguk. "Kita harus bersiap sekarang."

* * *

[OP Cue Played: Super Junior – Runway]

 _ **Eonjedeun Ru-ru-ru-ru-runaway**_

Siluet Leeteuk dengan tangan kiri bertengger di pinggang dan membawa Ninjato di tangan kanannya muncul dengan background siluet kota Seoul dan sisanya berwarna biru sapphire.

 _ **Ge-ge-ge-ge-getaway**_

Scene pun pergerak ke kanan dan siluet Heechul yang sedang menasukkan tangan kiri di celana saku dan tangan kanan memegang kipas berukuran sedang muncul dengan background yang sama.

 _ **Nan jayuropji sesang sogeseo**_

Scene bergerak ke bawah dengan cepat untuk mendapati dengan siluet Kangin yang dalam posisi siap bertarung dengan menggunakan Knuckles di tangan muncul dengan background yang sama. Lalu layar berputar dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalimat 'Super Persona: Kyuhyun Rescue Arc.'

 _ **Dallyeoga neukkyeojineun High up Tension**_

Scene bergerak ke kanan dan terlihat siluet Ryuji – yang memasukkan tangan kanannya tangan kirinya menunjuk kedepan – Morgana – dengan bentuk yang muncul di Mementos dan terlihat mengangkat tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya bertengger di pinggang – Ann – yang menekuk kaki kanan dengan kedua tangannya – dan Yusuke – yang memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri – dengan background siluet kota Shibuya dan sisanya berwarna merah darah dan memiliki zigzag tak beraturan dengan warna hitam. Hanya saja siluet Morgana transparan.

 _ **Gibun joeun Situation**_

Scene berpindah ke kiri dan berganti Makoto – dimana tangan kiri bertengger di pinggang dan tangan kanan mengangkat sedikit roknya – Futaba – dengan tubuh condong ke samping dan kedua tangannnya di saku jaket – Haru – tangan kirinya menggenggam dan diletakkan di depan dadanya – dan Ren – dimana kepalanya menghadap ke kanan dan tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas – dan dengan background yang sama. Namun, Siluet Ren juga transparan.

 _ **Wanbyeokhan i sesang**_

Lalu muncul siluet Kanji – Rise – Kuma – dan Naoto dengan background siluet Inaba sisa putih dengan garis berwarna hitam menyebar dengan acak dan lebih banyak. Apabila kedua garis bertabrakan, maka daeran tabrakan akan berwarna kuning.

 _ **Good for me**_

Setelah itu muncul siluet Yu – Yosuke – Chie - dan Yukiko dengan background yang sama.

 _ **Yeogijeogi deultteun mam ttaraoneun bulbichi**_

Scene pun berganti dengan berbagai raut wajah Leeteuk yang bermacam macam – tenang, terlihat bodoh, marah dan kesakitan sambil memegang pinggang. Lalu muncul Leeteuk yang tenang dengan menghadap ke kanan dan tangan kirinya bertengger di pinggang – sementara tangan kanannya Dia biarkan saja.

 _ **Nareul bureugo neoreul bulleonaeneun i bam**_

Lalu Scene berganti yang memperlihatkan Leeteuk sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

 _ **Hanahana nuneul tteo gidaryeoon Party Night**_

Scene berubah dan menunjukkan berbagai raut wajah Heechul yang bermacam macam – jahil, tersenyum kecil, berteriak dan bosan. Lalu muncul Heechul yang menghadap ke kiri, namun kepala menghadap kedepan dan seperti di sliuet - tangan kiri berada di saku celana dan tangan kanan memegang kipas berukuran sedang.

 _ **Sijakhaebolkka? Oh, Let's go**_

Scene bergeser ke kiri dengan cepat dan muncul foto Kangin menghadap ke kanan dan dalam posisi siap menyerang dengan Knuckles berwarna silver yang ada di kedua tangannya.

 _ **Junbi kkeutnatda Oh, Please go**_

Scene berganti yang menunjukkan di dorm saat Heechul dan kangin beradu mulut lalu Kyuhyun mengguyur mereka dengan air.

 _ **Aju gireotdeon jameseo kkaeeo**_

Scene berganti dengan keadaan Seoul yang ramai bersamaan dengan kalender berwarna kuning yang bergerak ke arah kanan – yang menunjukkan tanggal '23' – dan jam berwarna senada dengan kalender yang terus berubah dengan cepat dan masih di posisi AM.

 _ **Cheoeum majuchin Sign geu gose It's Oh Oh You**_

Scene pun berganti dengan keadaan Shibuya yang saat itu bermandikan darah karena Mementos dan kalender kuning itu masih ada disana – walau berbeda dengan tanggal yang menunjukkan tanggal '24' dan jam mulai berpindah ke posisi PM.

 _ **Eotteon malboda gipeun nunbichi nal bureune**_

Lalu terdapat kartu yang terjatuh sambil berputar dan menampilkan persona milik Leeteuk - Daegun. Saat putaran berikutnya, kartu itu pun menjadi kosong. Scene segera berganti dengan Ren dan Yu yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain – dengan pandangan sedih – Disana juga ada kalender dan jam yang sama seperti tadi, hanya saja kalender menunjukkan tanggal 26 dan Jam masih berada di posisis PM.

 _ **Jakku majuchine gyesok majuchine**_

Lalu terlihat sebuah ruangan berbentuk seperti panggung dengan dinding berwarna kuning dengan lantai seperti Chess dan di depannya berwarna dan disana terdapat 3 TV yang ditumpuk Kalender pun menunjukkan tanggal 27 dan jam masih di posisi yang sama.

 _ **Hey, Shaka! Shaka! Shaka!**_

Lalu, scene berganti ke warna putih yang dilanjutkan dengan segiempat – yang mirip dengan ukuran Hp yang bergambar spiral berwarna hitam-putih terlihat berputar, lalu melewati pandangan.

(AN: kalo pengen tau seperti apa scene pas lirik 'Aju gireodeon' sampa 'Shaka! 3X', coba cari 'Persona 4 OP' dan pilih yang 'Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4' atau 'Persona 4' aja. JANGAN MEMILIH YANG 'Persona 4 Golden' karena beda scene. Lalu, langsung aja ke menit 0.48, lalu berhenti pas menit 1.04 karena sudah beda scene. Author ngambilnya dari scene itu. :p)

 _ **Eotteokhae Ru-ru-ru-ru-runaway**_

Terlihat para Initial Four – Yu, Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko – mneyerang bersama dengan persona masing-masing – Izanagi, Takehaya Susano-O, Haradeo-no-Okami, dan Sumeo-Okami.

 _ **Ge-ge-ge-ge-getaway**_

Lalu muncul Kanji, Kuma dan Naoto yang juga ikut menyerang dengan persona mereka masing-masing – Takeji Zaiten, Kamui Morishi dan Yamato Sumeragi.

 _ **Naui jayuropdeon sesang gadeukhi**_

Setelah itu terlihat semua Kaitou Dan menyerang dengan persona masing-masing – Ren dengan Satanael, Ryuji dengan Seitei Taisen, Morgana dengan Mercurrius, Ann dengan Hecate, Yusuke dengan Kamu Susano-O, Makoto dengan Anat, dan Haru dengan Astarte.

 _ **Neoroman neukkyeojineun High up Tension**_

Scene berganti dengan Heechul yang menghajar Shadow dengan kipasnya, lalu menerbangkan semua Shadow dengan angin.

 _ **Gibun joeun Situation**_

Lalu terlihat kangin yang menghajar semua Shadow dengan Knuckle yang dipakainya, lalu muncul banyak petir yang membakar semua Shadow.

 _ **Wanbyeokhan i sesang All for you**_

Leeteuk yang membulatkan mata karena melihat Shadow Kyuhyun berada di depannya – dan dibelakang terdapat sebuah sosok hitam yang menghadap ke samping, lalu sosok itu menyeringai.

 _ **It sounds like Woo- Yeah**_

Scene berganti dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berada di hotel sambil melihat Shibuya yang hujan dibalik jendela dengan wajah khawatir.

 _ **Neoreul chaja Woo- Uh**_

Scene pun berganti ke salah satu penjara anak-anak dimana Ren sedang duduk disana dan terdiam sambil menatap satu-satunya jendela yang telah diteralis – terlihat hujan lebat diiluar – lalu Dia menyipitkan mata.

 _ **Ru-ru-ru-ru-runaway**_

Scene berganti dengan Futaba yang memberikan support bersamaan dengan Rise yang menganalisis keadaan di TV World.

 _ **Naeil ireun geokjeonghaji malgo**_

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk melompat sambil menebas para Shadow yang berada di sekitar Mereka berdua.

 _ **Neukkineun geudaero Good for you**_

Dia berjongkok dan melihat keadaan kota Inaba yang cerah bersama dengan Investigation Team dan Kokoro no Kaitou Dan.

[OP Cue End.]

* * *

 ** _December 24th, 2016_**

 ** _Station - Shibuya_**

 ** _Afternoon - Clear_**

"ENAK, ENAK, ENAK!" Teriak Heechul yang kini mengelus perutnya dengan puas sambil berjalan keluar dari kereta. Mereka baru saja pergi ke Ginza Sushi Bar dan kini akan kembali ke Hotel masing-masing – kecuali Yu yang berniat untuk mengadakan meeting di kantornya nanti malam. Dia memang orang penting di Perusahaan yang didirikan oleh keluarganya.

"Sushi yang tadi sangat segar, Hyung." Kata Yesung sambil diikuti dengan anggukan dari Leeteuk yang sudah puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya hari ini – makan Sushi mahal yang ditraktir oleh teman lama.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Tanya Yosuke yang kini sudah melihat Mereka dengan senang karena menunjukkan Sushi enak di Ginza. Kyuhyun – yang notabene memang Evil Magnae dimanapun dan kapanpun Dia berada – berguman 'tidak' yang langsung dipukul oleh Kangin. Namun, Yosuke menghiraukannya.

"Yosuke-shi memang pandai memilih tempat makan yang enak." Kata Ryeowook yang kini merasa berterima kasih kepadanya. Yosuke pun tersenyum bangga.

"Sejujurnya, tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat berkumpulnya Investigation Team saat Kami masih kuliah dan tempat reuni setelah kami bekerja." Terangnya sambil tersenyum yang membuat lainnya ikutan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Chie pun nyeletuk.

"Ahh... Jadi ingat saat Kita melakukan _group date_." Celetuknya yang membuat Yosuke langsung panik, sementara para member Super Junior menjadi penasaran.

"Bisakah Kalian tak mengatakannya ke mereka?" Teriaknya yang membuat Heechul dan Kyuhyun langsung membungkam mulutnya agar Dia tak meneruskan apa yang mau Dia bicarakan.

"Aniyo. Jangan dengarkan Dia." Katanya dengan seringai jahatnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang kini memiliki seringai kejam – walau Dia hanya diam, namun seringaiannya seperti seorang dewa kematian yang menemukan mangsanya. Tapi, seringai itu malah membuat para member IT teringat sesosok yang mengendalikan sang Pengendali Yomi yang dikendalikan oleh suatu hal. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Chie-shi."

Dan disinilah Chie menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama mereka mengadakan Festival di sekolahnya lima tahun yang lalu. Dia menceritakan bagaimana pendiri dari IT – yang terdiri dari Yu, Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko – bersama dengan Kanji dan sang ketua Kelas sedang memperagakan Group Date Cafe bersama-sama, namun kurang dalam jumlah perempuan. Dan yang menjadi perempuannya adalah Yu – "Sudah kuduga." Kata Leeteuk yang membuat Yu menggaruk tengkuknya.

Dan lucunya beberapa saat setelah berlangsungnya peragaan itu, Yosuke langsung berteriak dan mengucapkan 'Aku tak tahu. Tapi rasanya Aku akan melampaui garis yang tak boleh dilampaui!' dengan muka merah – membuat Yu dan Yosuke yang wajahnya sudah semerah mobil damkar – dengan motivasi yang berbeda, Yu memerah karena marah kepada Chie, Yosuke memerah karena malu. Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang masih menyekap Yosuke langsung ngakak dan Yesung mematung – sementara Ryeowook bertanya ke Kangin apa maksud dari pembicaraan ini – membuat kangin menyuruhnya untuk melupakan semua pembicaraan ini. Jangan lupakan Leeteuk yang kini sudah mengucapkan "Sudah kuduga" untuk kedua kalinya sambil facepalm.

Cerita Chie berlanjut dimana Mereka harus melakukan Cross Dress agar Mereka bisa naik kelas – 'Wali kelasnya sudah gila.' batin member Super Junior. Dan Mereka menunjuk Kuma yang menjadi Cross Dresser terbaik karena memang mirip dengan seorang perempuan Loli – membuat Super Junior melihat Kuma dengan pandangan tak percaya. Akhirnya Kuma yang menang – dan menjadi masalah untuk para member perempuan IT.

"Karena Mereka harus melakukan Kontes Kecantikan dengan baju renang, Kuma!" Potong Kuma dengan teriakan yang sangat menyenangkan – membuat para member Super Junior berusaha menahan nosebleed yang akan menyerang karena membayangkan para member perempuan IT memakai baju renangnya masing-masing.

"HEI!" Teriak Chie yang dilanjutkan dengan dibungkam mulutnya oleh Kanji dengan wajah datar dan Yu yang sudah menjadi sangat menyeramkan – wajahnya menunjukkan seringai menyeramkan, bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada Kyuhyun dan membuat lainnya langsung meringis dan Yosuke berguman 'Semoga Chie selamat.' Sementara itu matanya menunjukkan abu-abu, namun ada warna kuning meredup di balik warna abu-abunya. Dia mengatakannya sambil mempertahankan seringaiannya. "Waktunya balas dendam nak.. Hehehe..."

Seketika, para member IT langsung tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Yu sekarang – bukan, siapa yang kini memegang 'kuasa'. Saat itu juga, Chie merasa nyawa dan keberaniannya terancam. Sementara Super Junior sudah membatin untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan Yu dan Ren.

"Lanjutkan, Kuma- **kun**." Ucapnya sambil menekankan satu kata terakhir – yang diikuti dengan anggukan inosen dari sang Shadow pemilik persona.

Kuma pun menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi disana dengan detil dan inosen – membuat member Super Junior bersyukur karena tak ada Eunhyuk disana, wajah member perempuan IT sudah semerah tomat – apalagi Naoto, Yu yang masih belum 'normal', dan Yosuke yang sudah tertawa kejam. Setelah Kuma menyelesaikan kepingan terakhir, semuanya menjadi awkward.

"Tapi-tapi, tetap saja. A-Aku tak percaya kalau orang ini-" Ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk Kuma dengan tanpang tak percaya – walau Dia melakukannya karena untuk memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka. "Bisa menjadi _trap_ yang sempurna!"

"Aku jadi ingat saat Kyuhyunie bilang saat di _Intimate Note_ kalau Kangin-hyung-" Kata Ryeowook yang kini sudah mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang empu, membuat Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke lainnya dan berteriak. "T-Tidak jadi!"

"Hm?" Guman Yesung sambil melihat ujung pintu yang ada di permukaan tanah – mereka naik kereta bawah tanah. Lalu, Dia menatap Leeteuk dengan bertanya-tanya. "Teuki-hyung, Aku ingin tanya."

"Waeyo, Yesungie?" Kata Leeteuk yang bingung dengan tatapan Yesung yang bertanya-tanya. Sementara yang ditatap kembali melihat pintu itu lagi.

"Apa hanya Aku atau memang ada hujan darah untuk hari ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan pintu keluar stasiun yang kini menampakkan Shibuya yang mengalami hujan darah dan munculnya tulang-tulang tak jelas. "Dan kenapa muncul tulang yang tak jelas!?"

"MWO!?" Teriak semua orang sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar dan melihat keadaan Shibuya yang kini sudah seperti di Neraka. Langit menjadi merah, hujan darah dimana-mana – menyebabkan banjir darah, banyak tulang-belulang bermunculan, tanah mencuat dari permukaan, dan lain sebagainya. Anehnya, semua orang tak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau benar, Yesung-hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang kini hanya bisa melihat sekitar. Tiba-tiba, Dia memegang pundak kirinya yang berdenyut kesakitan. "A-apa yang terjadi? K-Kenapa... Pundakku..."

"Jungsoo, Kau tahu sesuatu- Jungsoo, Kau dimana!?" Teriak Heechul yang kini kebingungan karena sang Leader dari Super Junior menghilang dari peredaran.

"Y-Yu! Kau dimana!?" Teriak Yosuke yang menyadari kalau 'partner-in-crime'nya saat SMA juga menghilang. Saat itu juga, mata Heechul dan Yosuke bertemu dan menyimpulkan satu hal.

"Mereka berdua menghilang!" Teriak kedua _Magician_ yang kini panik satu sama lain.

* * *

Sementara itu, di gang kecil yang mengarah ke sebuah toko senjata ada dua orang dengan Arcana Fool (untuk Leeteuk) dan World (untuk Yu) yang sedang mendobrak Velvet Room yang susah untuk dbuka. Leeteuk pun menendang pintu itu dengan kesal.

"Kenapa tak bisa dibuka hah!?" Teriaknya dengan emosi yang berusaha ditenangkan oleh Yu – yang kaget karena tak bisa membuka pintu Velvet Room walau memiliki kuncinya, padahal Ren dapat melakukannya dengan sangat mudah – bahkan tanpa kunci. Dan Dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Jungsoo-san, kapan terakhir Kau masuk ke Velvet Room?" Tanyanya dengan nada curiga – membuat Leeteuk kaget ketika mendengarnya. Dia pun menjawab dengan serius.

"Terakhir tanggal 20 Desember 2015 – saat Kami mengadakan Super Show 6 di Fukuoka. Saat Itu Aku masuk lewat mimpi. Setelah itu Aku tak bisa masuk lagi melalui manapun – walau pintunya sudah ku dobrak."

"Okashi na..." Kata Yu dengan nada serius sambil memegang dagunya untuk berpikir. "Walau perjalannya sudah selesai, para Pemegang Kontrak masih bisa masuk ke Velvet Room – apalagi yang belum selesai. Tapi, perjalananmu 'kan belum selesai."

"Jangan bilang kalau ada masalah di Velvet Room." Ucap Leeteuk sambil membulatkan matanya, "Dan parahnya masalah itu juga berhubungan dengan semua ini."

"Sepertinya Kau benar, Jungsoo-san." Kata Yu sambil menatap pintu itu. Dia pun menatap Leeteuk sekali lagi.

"Jadi, Kapan Kita masuk?" Tanyanya yang diikuti dengan Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya. Lalu, menatap pintu itu sekali lagi.

"Coba Kita masuk sekarang." Katanya sambil mendorong pintu Velvet Room – yang bentuknya mirip dengan pintu penjara. Anehnya, pintu itu bisa terbuka sekarang.

"Omo!?" Kata Leeteuk sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tadi tak bisa sekarang bisa!?"

"Cepat masuk. Sekarang!" Perintah Yu yang membuat Mereka langsung masuk ke sana. Disana, terlihat kalau di dalam pintu itu berupa beberapa penjara berwarna biru yang mereka yakini bukan milik mereka – Yu dengan Limousin dan Leeteuk dengan Pesawat Pribadi.

Ditengah ruangan itu, terlihat seorang pria tua dengan hidung panjang yang memakai kemeja putih, dasi hitam, jas hitam, celana dan sepatu hitam. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak kecil dengan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna platinum, berbando biru dengan hiasan kupu-kupu biru di setap dekat telinganya, bermata kuning, memakai gaun berwarna serba biru.

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room." Ucap sang pria itu dengan nada yang sangat dikenal oleh Mereka berdua. "Sepertinya pemegang kontrak yang sebelumnya datang kemari karena masalah ini. Apa Aku benar, Izanagi-sama?"

"Izanagi- Y-Yuseok-sshi!?" Teriak Leeteuk terkaget setelah menyadari kalau Yu kini menggunakan kimono hitam dimana bagian dalamnya berwarna putih dengan haori panjang yang berwarna sama namun bagian dalamnya berwarna merah, obi berwarna merah, serta yang paling mencolok – matanya yang abu-abu berubah menjadi kuning dan... Dia memakai _Eyeliner_ berwarna merah di bagian bawah matanya? "Sejak kapan Kau ganti baju!?"

"Sebenarnya, Saya bisa dibilang bukanlah manusia." Ungkap 'Yu' yang kini menatap Leeteuk dengan teduh. "Saya adalah Izanagi-no-Mikoto. Yang Anda temui saat anda masih trainee adalah Izanagi-no-Mikoto. Narukami Yu dan Na Yu Seok hanyalah salah satu 'topeng' untuk menyamar di lingkungan manusia."

"Bahkan Kau menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang tak bisa kupahami." Lanjut Leeteuk yang kini menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa yang kau pakai itu bahasa Jepang kuno? Dan kenapa Aku paham bahasamu?"

"Jangan khawatir. Saya hanya muncul dalam wujud seperti ini di dalam Velvet Room saja. Dan untuk pertanyaan anda, Saya memang menggunakan bahasa Jepang Kuno, namun anda dapat mengerti bahasa saya." Ucap 'Yu' – Izanagi-no-Mikoto – yang kini menatap Igor yang menyeringai. "Karena Velvet Room merupakan salah satu perwujudan dari hati seseorang. Apa saya benar, Igor-san?"

"Khu khu khu. Anda benar, Izanagi-sama. Dan Saya tak menyangka kalau Anda akan datang kesini saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh." Jawabnya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang... Creppy – yang anehnya ditanggapi biasa oleh kedua orang itu. Izanagi-no-Mikoto kini menatapnya dengan serius.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius yang tak pernah didengar oleh Leeteuk sebelumya – membuat Igor menyeringai tenang. Walau begitu, Dia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Kenapa Aku tak bisa masuk ke Velvet Room – walau Aku juga salah satu dari pemegang kontrak?" Lanjut Leeteuk yang membuat sang anak kecil membulatkan matanya.

"Mementos menyatu dengan dunia ini." Ucap Igor dengan singkat, padat dan pastinya jelas. "Dewa Palsu yang melakukannya."

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu Protector, Setelah Master menghubungimu sang Dewa palsu menyerang dan mengurung Master untuk menguasai Velvet room. Setelah itu, Dia membagiku menjadi dua bagian – Caroline dan Justine. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Velvet Room tak bisa dibuka olehmu – bahkan Truthseeker tak dapat membukanya. Saat itu Velvet Room hanya bisa dibuka oleh Trickster." Jelas Anak kecil itu dengan nada yang kalem, namun terkesan imut – bagi Leeteuk. Akh... dia akan dibunuh Sora dan dikerjai Magnaenya kalau Mereka berdua tahu akan hal ini. "Ah, Kita belum tahu satu sama lain 'kan? Saya Lavenza, salah satu dari pendamping Master untuk Trickster."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Lavenza." Kata Izanagi-no-Mikoto sambil tersenyum tenang kepada Lavenza – sang Attendant untuk mendampingi Trickster yang kini tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Saya Izanagi-no-Mikoto. Panggil saja dengan Yu. Dan Dia Park Jungsoo – Pemegang kontrak dari Korea."

"T-Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya dengan Trickster?" Tanya Leeteuk yang baru mendengar kata 'Trickster' untuk pertama kalinya. Sementara itu, Izanagi-no-Mikoto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Kau tak tahu dengan itu!?" Tanyanya, yang diikuti dengan gelengan dari Leeteuk. Dia pun mendengus pelan. "Setiap Wild Card seperti kita memiliki julukan masing-masing. Seperti Adikku, Ren – Dia memiliki julukan Trickster, sang pelawan takdir. Lalu Saya dengan julukan Truthseeker – sang pencari kebenaran, dan Anda – Jungsoo-san memiliki julukan Protector. Apa maksud dari itu Anda akan mengetahuinya selama perjalanan Anda."

"Anda benar, Yu-san." Kata Lavenza yang kini menatapnya dengan imut – yang anehnya mengikuti permintaan dari dewa? Manusia? Entahlah.

"Kau benar-benar memanggilnya dengan nama itu." Katanya dengan pandangan 'really?' kepada keduanya. Lalu, Dia menyadari sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hanson?"

"Sekarang Dia berada di Ujung Dunia untuk menjaga segel, Jungsoo-san. Setelah terbebas dari sini, Dia segera kesana untuk membantu Margaret dan Elizabeth yang kini kesulitan untuk menjaga segel karena Dewa palsu itu." Jawab Lavenza yang membuat Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Pantas Aku tak dapat menemukan Dia saat disana." Ucap Izanagi-no-Mikoto dengan pandangan tenang. Dia pun menyadari sesuatu. "Apa Dia dan Margaret juga tersegel, Igor-san?"

"Sayangnya iya, Izanagi-sama. Mereka berdua tersegel dengan saya." Ungkap Igor yang membuat Yu mengangguk mengerti.

"Begitu..." Kata Leeteuk yang sepertinya sudah menyerap semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Dia punmenengok ke arah Izanagi-no-Mikoto. "Jadi, Adikmu adalah Trickster?"

"Yep." Balasnya dengan enteng. "Suatu hari – ketika semua ini telah selesai, Aku akan mengetes kemampuannya."

"Bukannya itu berlebihan?" Tanya Leeteuk yang kini mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau benar-benar memporak-porandakan timku saat itu."

"Salah sendiri saat itu Kau nekat. Dan Kalian tak memiliki kemampuan untuk menghindar seranganku, Kau tahu." Katanya singkat dan membuat Leeteuk sebal.

"Jangan salahkan Aku. Aku belum siap saja sudah kau serang." Jawab Leeteuk yang kini sudah sebal karena masalah ini. Dia pun terdiam dan mengucapkan beberapa kata. "Jadi, masalah ini..."

"Um... Kita serahkan ke Mereka." Jawab Izanagi-no-Mikoto yang melihat gang kecil diantara penjara yang ada disana. "Sepertinya Kita harus kembali. Saya merasa yang lain sudah mencari Kita."

Leeteuk pun mengangguk dan kembali ke pintu Velvet Room untuk kembali bersama teman-temannya.

"Tapi, Sebelum Kalian kembali," Ucap Igor yang membuat mereka menghentikan langkah dan melihat ke penjaga Asli Velvet Room sekali lagi. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan kepada kalian."

* * *

"Kalian kemana saja, sih!?" Teriak Yosuke yang kini memarahi mereka.

"Aku sampai mencari kalian tahu!" Lanjut Heechul yang sudah memukul kepala mereka.

"Dan beberapa orang kini menghilang." Lanjut Yosuke yang meneruskan perkataan Heechul dari tadi.

"Manajer Hyung menghubungiku. Dia bertanya apakah Kau membuat masalah yang berhubungan dengan Shadow lagi, hyung." Ucap Kangin yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terheran-heran.

"Shadow?"

"YA, KANGIN!" Teriak Heechul sambil menutup telinga Kyuhyun dengan erat – yang bersangkutan tak mempedulikannya. "KAU MEMBUAT URI MAGNAE MENDENGAR KATA-KATA TERLARANG!"

"Hyung, Apa itu Shadow?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan polos ke Yesung, namun tak digubris oleh empunya.

"BAHKAN RYEOWOOKIE JUGA MENDENGARNYA!?" Teriak Heechul dengan panik. Kyuhyun yang mulai tak nyaman langsung melepas kedua tangan Heechul dari telinganya. "Yesungie, ajak mereka untuk mencari Manajer Hyung dan jelaskan pada Dia tentang semua ini."

"Aniyo. Itu akan terlalu berbahaya. Apalagi mereka bertiga tidak memiliki potensi – mereka bisa saja menjadi santapan para Shadow." Kata Leeteuk yang kini melihat keadaan sekitar yang seperti bisa dibayangkan – banyak asap dimana saja membuat lainnya langsung panik.

"Yu!" Teriak Yosuke yang menyadari sesuatu di suatu tempat. "ADA SHADOW DISANA!"

Semua orang melihat dan terlihat Shadow tingkat tinggi sudah berada disana. Yu pun mendecih.

"Semua. Jangan sekali-kali panggil semua persona Kalian! Termasuk Kalian!" Perintah Yu yang kini sudah memanggil pedang bewarna silver dengan lingkaran berwarna emas di gagangnya, lalu menyerangnya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan mengambil Perlengkapan di Hotel!" Teriak Yosuke yang kini berlari menuju ke hotel. Yu pun mengangguk sekalian menebas mereka dengan pedangnya.

Sementara itu, Para Super Junior yang bisa memanggil Persona hanya bisa mengharapkan kartu tarot mereka muncul karena Mereka juga mau melawannya.

"Eh?" Tanya Kangin yang kini tak bisa memanggil personanya. "Kenapa Aku tak bisa memanggil Personaku?"

"Aku sama." Jawab Heechul tenang.

"Apa karena Kita tidak berada di Camera Side?" Kata Kangin yang kini bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Kita tak bisa menggunakan Persona." Lanjut Heechul.

"Bagaimana kalau Kita menenangkan diri lalu fokus untuk memanggil Persona?" Usul Leeteuk dengan nada santai. "Biasanya Kalau Aku diserang oleh Shadow diluar Camera Side atau Kagejikan selalu begitu."

"Kita harus mencobanya." Balas Kangin yang diikuit dengan anggukan. Saat mereka berhasil mengfokuskan diri, Mereka berhasil memunculkan kartu tarot mereka.

"A-Aku bisa melakukannya!" Kata Kangin yang kini tak percaya. "Apa karena Kita tak di Camera Side?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Heechul dengan santai.

Para pengguna Persona yang ada langsung mengelilingi Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Rise (Yang notabenenya memiliki Persona tipe Support utama) dan menyiapkan diri. Yosuke datang sambil membawa koper ukuran sedang. Dia membukanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa Kotak dan sebuah perisai berwarna putih – yang diberikan ke Kanji. Lalu, Dia pun mengambil beberapa buah Kunai berwarna putih dan memiliki cabang.

Sementara itu Yukiko mengambil kipas berwarna biru langit. Kanji mengambil sebuah senjata yang berbentuk seperti Grenade Launcher berwarna senada dengan perisainya. Naoto mengambil pistol dan pisau, sementara Kuma mengambil sebuah... Cakar dan... Jarum? Dan Yu mengambil Dua pistol berjenis SIV Infinity berwarna Silver sambil memunculkan kembali pedang bewarna silver dengan lingkaran di gagangnya.

"Kalian tak membawa senjata saat kesini, kan? Yu sudah memberitahu senjata Kalian, Jadi Aku meminta seseorang untuk membelikan Senjata Kalian untuk disini. Ambillah." Kata Yosuke yang mengajak – baca, menarik – Mereka untuk mengambil senjata yang dibeli oleh sang Pangeran Junes. "Shinpai Shinai. Kalian sudah diberi izin untuk menggunakan senjata karena ada kami."

"Ringan juga." Komentar Heechul sambil mengangkat Kipas ukuran sedang berwarna biru tua dengan bangga. Dia pun meraih panahnya dan wadah yang terisi penuh dengan anak panah. Dia pun menghitung isinya, lalu mengalungkannya di pinggang. 'Ada kurang lebih 50 anak panah. Sepertinya cukup.'

Sementara itu Kangin memasang Knuckle berwarna hitam yang dibeli Yosuke dan melihat isi dari Dessert Eagle beserta cadangannya. 'Ada 42 peluru. Aku harus berhemat.' Batinnya sambil menyelipkannya di Holster yang terpasang di pahanya.

Leeteuk juga melakukan persiapan. Dia memeriksa kedua Ninjatonya yang kini tersarung di dalam satu saya (sarung pedang), lalu dipasang di bagian punggung dengan keadaan miring. Lalu mengecek shuriken yang diberikan oleh Yosuke. 'Ada sekitar 40 buah. Cukup.'

[OST Cue: Super Junior – Devil]

"Dengar." Kata Yu dengan nada tenangnya. "Karena Kita belum tahu bagaimana dan apa yang terjadi, usahakan jangan menyerang dengan Persona. Gunakan serangan fisik dan tembakan."

Dia mengamati para Shadow dan melihat kalau para Shadow akan menyerang. "Mereka datang."

Salah satu Shadow mengeluarkan serangan yang berbentuk seperti peluru dan meluncur ke arah menyerang Kangin, tapi serangan itu malah mental dan menyerang Shadow itu sendiri. Sementara Heechul berlari dengan tenang sambil menghindari serangan bersifat Dark. Dia pun menyerang Shadow itu dengan kipas, lalu memasukannya ke dalam holster khusus dan langsung memanah 4 shadow dalam sekali serang. Disisi lain, Leeteuk melompat sambil memegang kedua Ninjatonya sambil menebas para Shadow bersama Yosuke.

Yukiko tetap berada di belakang Tim bersama Rise dan sisa dari member Super Junior yang tak memiliki potensi – yang kini hanya terdiam melihat Ketiga Member menebas para Shadow dengan lihainya. Namun, Kyuhyun menatap salah satu Shadow akan melakuan serangan. Kyuhyun memucat.

"Hyung, Dia akan meyerangmu dengan angin!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan Leeteuk kaget dan mencari diantara Persona yang kini dimilikinya.

Tapi terlambat. Saat Leeteuk akan mengganti Personanya menjadi Ishtar, tiba-tiba Shadow itu menyerangnya dengan serangan Angin yang sangat kuat. Heechul yang menyadarinya langsung menarik Leeteuk keluar dari arah datangnya serangan dan berusaha menolak serangannya.

"Gomawo, Chullie." Kata Leeteuk sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Lain kali pakai Trumpeter saja, Jungsoo." Saran Heechul sambil memberikan tangannya ke Leeteuk dan diterimanya. Lalu, Heechul menariknya dengan kuat – sampai Dia berdiri. "Kudengar bagus untuk defense."

"Aku... masih belum buat." Kata Leeteuk yang membuat heechul facepalm.

Sementara itu, Yu menebas para Shadow dengan Katana yang telah Dia munculkan bersama dengan Kuma yang menyerangnya dengan cakarnya. Saat itu juga, Kanji membawa sepeda – yang entah didapat darimana – dan berhenti di depan kumpulan Shadow, lalu mengangkatnya dan melemparnya ke arah gerombolan Shadow dengan sangat kuat – menyebabkan guncangan dan membuat gerombolan Shadow itu langsung hancur.

Hal itu membuat member Super Junior yang lain Speechless.

Tak hanya itu, Chie dan Naoto menyerang Mereka dengan cara Mereka masing-masing – Naoto dengan pistolnya, Chie dengan Roundkicknya. Bahkan Chie sudah menerbangkan beberapa Shadow. Kangin bersama dengan Kanji menyerang Mereka dan terlihat Mereka saling melindungi punggung satu sama lain.

Tak hanya itu, tarian Kunai Yosuke berhasil menebas puluhan, bahkan ratusan Shadow dengan sekali serang – Notabene salah satu member dari Investigation Team yang paling cepat. Di sisi lain, para Shadow satu persatu terpotong karena kecepatan Leeteuk dalam menebas. Dia segera menyarungkan Ninjatonya, lalu melompat sambil mengeluarkan delapan Suriken – empat ditiap tangannya – dan melemparnya ke arah Shadow.

Kebetulan sekali karena Shadow memiliki kelemahan pada serangan tembakan.

Seketika, Yu langsung menghilangkan Katananya dan mengeluarkan Dual SVI Infinity yang dimilikinya dari holster pinggangnya dan menyerangnya dengan cepat – bahkan para Shadow tak dapat menghindarinya. Selain itu, Naoto langsung menembak salah satu Shadow, lalu menendangnya dengan kasar. Setelah itu, Dia melompat dan mengeluarkan SMG – yang sekali lagi entah berasal darimana – dan menembak ke arah Shadow. Selain itu, Kuma melompat dan menyerangnya dengan gaya yang... aneh.

Yukiko yang melihat sesuatu, langsung melempar kipas yang telah dibuka ke arah belakang dimana Shadow itu berada – tepat di belakang Yesung dan bersiap untuk menerkamnya. Rise pun memberikan support berupa peningkatan serangan. Karena di belakang tak ada yang melindungi, Yukiko terpaksa menyerang Mereka dengan tarian kipasnya.

Chie dan Naoto pun menyadari apa yang terjadi dibelakang. Mereka berdua segera menuju ke belakang dan menyerang Mereka – bahkan Naoto terpaksa memanggil Yamato Sumeragi dan menghancurkan para Shadow yang dibelakang dengan Megidolaon – menyebabkan dirinya mengalami kelelahan ekstrim.

Makin lama Mereka menyerang para Shadow, makin sempit pergerakan Mereka karena harus berkumpul untuk membentuk lingkaran yang melindungi mereka berlima – Naoto masih kelelahan. Keadaan Mereka benar-benar acak-acakan karena luka yang dialami. Rise pun menyembuhkan luka Mereka – walau tak sehebat Yukiko.

"Semua, keluarkan Senjata jarak jauh." Perintah Yu yang kini menghilangkan Katananya dan mengeluarkan Dual SVI Infinity – diikuti dengan member Investigation Team dengan senjata yang berbeda-beda, kecuali Naoto – yang masih kelelahan – dan Yosuke – dimana Kunainya memiliki dua fungsi. "Hati-hati dengan isi yang Kalian miliki. Terutama Kau, Yosuke."

Yosuke pun mendecih, lalu bersiap menyerang. Sementara itu, Kangin mengeluarkan wadah peluru yang kosong dan mengisi kembali dengan wadah yang penuh. Yu melihat para Shadow menuju unutk menyerang Mereka. "Sekarang!"

Semua pun memulai tembakan Mereka sampai peluru mereka habis. Leeteuk pun mulai melempar Shuriken yang dimilikinya – sampai-sampai saat menyadari Shurikennya habis, Dia malah melempar batu yang ada di sekitarnya. Sementara itu, Heechul menembak para Shadow dengan panahnya – bahkan sekali serang dapat menembak sampai sepuluh shadow. Sementara Yu sudah berkonsentrasi untuk memanggil Izanagi-no-Okami. Yosuke yang menyadarinya pun berteriak.

"Semua, MUNDUR!" Teriak Yosuke yang sepertinya menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Partnernya. Kyuhyun pun merasa Dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dapat melihat kebenaran yang disembunyikan. Lalu, Dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hyung, menjauh dari Dia! Daya serangnya sekarang jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Yu yang sudah mengeluarkan kartu tarot berangka Romawi 'XXI' dan menghancurkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Izanagi-no-Okami." "Gugurlah ribuan, dan tumbuhlah jutaan..."

Setelah kata-kata itu terucap, cahaya pun muncul dari pedang yang dibawa Izanagi-no-Ookami dan menghancurkan para Shadow yang ada. Setelah debu bertebaran, terlihat semua Shadow musnah – dan membuat Yu kelelahan. Szetelah keadaan menjadi stabil, Leeteuk segera memeluk kedua Magnaenya untuk menenangkan Mereka – walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun terlihat sangat risih dengan sikapnya dan membuat yang lain tertawa.

Semua kesenangan itu terhenti ketika Mereka melihat sebuah bola berwarna hitam kemerahan meledak di atas Mereka.

[Cue end]

"Apa yang... terjadi?" Tanya Leeteuk yang kini bingung apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun pun terbelalak karena suatu hal.

"Hyung, itu Ren-sshi dan teman-temannya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini membuat yang lain tak percaya. Semua orang pun memandang satu sama lain – apalagi Member Super Junior yang mulai menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Hyun-ah, Kau bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Kangin sambil memegang pundaknya dengan khawatir. Kyuhyun pun menggeleng.

"Ani, hyung. Aku bisa merasakannya." Katanya dengan polos. "Auranya sangat mudah kukenali. Apalagi saat pertama kali bertemu, Aura Ren-sshi terlihat hampir sama denganmu, Hyung. Hanya saja milikmu lebih cerah daripada punya Ren-sshi."

Semua orang terdiam. Sementara itu, Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kangin menjadi khawatir.

"Kyuhyunnie, jawab Aku dengan jujur." Kata Leeteuk sambil menatap Kyuhyun mata-dengan-mata. "Sejak kapan Kau bisa merasakan hal itu?"

"Sejak setelah kecelakaan, mungkin?" Jawabnya dengan nada bingung. "Ani. Semenjak Hanggeng Hyung..."

"Jungsoo, Sepertinya apa yang dibilang Sungminnie benar." Kata Heechul yang mencurigai satu hal. Leeteuk pun mengangguk.

"Ne. Uri Kyuhyunnie memili-"

"HANCURKAN DIA, KAITO DAN!"

"Eh?" Tanya semua orang yang ada disana dan melihat seorang remaja dengan rambut acak-acakan mengangkat tangannya keatas. Remaja itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan marah karena yang lain tak mau menyadari apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ayolah. Kalian tidak habis pikir kenapa Mereka meresikokan nyawa Mereka selama ini!?" Bentaknya dengan tatapan 'Kalian-ini-tak-menyadarinya-apa?' kepada yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan Akhirnya kesabarannya pun habis. "CEPETAN SADAR AKAN HAL ITU BANGSAT! KAPAN KALIAN BERHENTI LARI DARI KEBENARAN!"

Semua orang terdiam, lalu berteriak untuk mendukung kaitou-Dan yang kini melawan sang Dewa Palsu, Yaldabaoth – Pelaku utama dari Invasi Velvet Room, Palace dan Mementos yang menyebabkan semua orang memiliki hati yang 'melenceng.' Remaja itu menatapnya dengan senang, lalu melihat ke langit dengan bangga.

"KAITO DAN, APA KAU DENGAR INI!?" Teraknya sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mendukung Kaitou-Dan bersama dengan lainnya. Sementara member IT dan Super Junior hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang Mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Ryeowook yang kini kebingungan dengan semua ini.

"Mungkin soal Ren-sshi dan lainnya." Jawab Yesung dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Kyuhyun pun langsung menengok ke sekitarnya.

"Hyung, Lihat yang lain." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke semua orang yang kini berusaha untuk menunjukkan ke yang lain bagaimana mereka menyemangati Kaitou-Dan, dan membuat mereka terdiam.

"Mereka menyemangati... Ren-sshi?" Tanyanya yang kini terkagum dengan apa yang terjadi. Heechul pun maju kepedan.

"MAJU TERUS, KOKORO NO KAITO! HAJAR MEREKA!" Teriaknya yang membuat semua orang kaget. Sementara itu, Yosuke yang ada disampingnya langsung menutup telinganya – karena dia berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Heechul-hyung..." Kata Kangin dengan terbata. "Kau... Menyemangati Mereka?"

"Ne. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang kuanggap benar selama ini." Ucapnya dengan enteng. "Kalau Aku menjadi mereka, akan kulakukan hal yang sama."

"Ternyata Kalian ada disini. Kupikir Kalian akan menghilang dan menjadi Shadow seperti yang lain." Teriak seseorang yang membuat member lain langsung bersemangat.

"Aniyo, Manager Hyung." Kata Leeteuk yang kini tersenyum. Dia pun melanjutkan. "Kami menjaga satu sama lain walau hanya tiga orang. Untung ada Mereka."

Manager Hyung pun langsung melihat mereka dengan pandangan berterima kasih karena telah melindungi Mereka – walau Mereka bisa mengalahkan Shadow sih...

"Terima kasih Karena telah menjaga Mereka, err..."

"Investigation Team." Potong Yosuke dengan pandangan santai. "Salam kenal. Sa-"

"REN! KALAU KAU KALAH AKAN KUBUH KAU!" Teriak Yu dengan nada yang bisa dibilang,... memalukan. "DIA HARUS DIBERI HUKUMAN! GOMEN KARENA TAK MENYADARINYA!"

"Yu..." Gumannya sambil facepalm ditempat. "Maaf. Saya Hanamura Yosuke, Wakil ketua dari Investigation Team. Dan Dia Narukami Yu, Ketua dari tim Kami."

"..." Manager Hyung pun langsung terdiam, lalu melihat member Super junior dan mengatak satu kalimat yag embuat mereka terheran. "Sepertinya Aku menemukan Super Junior versi Polisi."

"Manager Hyung, Mereka lebih gila daripada Super Junior kalau mabuk." Lanjut Heechul yang membantah perkataan manajer mereka. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang merasakan sesuatu langsung melihat keatas.

"Hyung, lihat atas." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah TV yang memperlihatkan layar TV yang menunjukkan statis dan lambang Kaitou-dan. Jika bisa melihatnya terdapat sebuah Persona yang besar – dan tentu saja kuat, menurut Kyuhyun dan Rise.

"N-Nani kore?" Ucap Rise yang kini merasa kecil dari Persona itu. "R-rasanya... K-kekuatan ini se-"

Tiba-tiba, Mereka berdua merasakan hawa hangat yang berada di sekitar kaitou-Dan dan berasal dari bola cahaya yang ada di sekitar mereka. Leeteuk pun hanya terdiam dan menganggapnya sangat indah.

"Sekarang apa!?" Tanya Manager Hyung yang kini melihat keadaan awan yang menghitam seiring munculnya dengan Persona itu. "K-kenapa banyak sekali..."

"Semua keinginan manusia untuk menentukan takdir Mereka sendiri. Karena setiap manusia memiliki kebenaran di dalam diri Mereka masing-masing. Namun, terkadang Mereka tak menyadarinya." Ucap Yu – yang entah kenapa langsung bersikap seperti Izanagi-no-Mikoto – membuat yang lain terdiam. Manager Hyung pun kembali menatap member Super Junior.

"Dia orang aneh." Katanya yang diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain – kecuali Leeteuk yang hanya terdiam karena tahu siapa Yu sebenarnya.

"Kau belum tau seperti apa Dia yang sebenarnya. Apalagi saat mabuk." Komentar Yosuke yang sudah stress menghadapi Yu yang memang memiliki banyak 'topeng' di kehidupan sehari-harinya.

"Yah... minimal tidak ada yang mengorok lebih kuat daripada yang lain." Lanjut Manager Hyung sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tak terima.

"Yah! Manager Hyung, Ja-" Teriaknya yang terhenti karena manager Hyung menghilang dan membuatnya bingung. "Manager Hyung? Kemana Dia?"

"Hm? Kim Kyu, Kenapa Ka-" Tanya Heechul yang tak sengaja melihat bagian bawah mereka – membuatnya kaget. "Y-Ya! K-kalian! Lihat dibawah Kalian!"

Semua orang melihat bawahnya dan menyadari kalau mereka mengalami banjir darah sampai sepinggang dan hujan masih berlanjut. Pastinya semua orang kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"S-sejak Kapan-" Kata Kangin yang kini mencari Yesung dan Ryeowook. "Yesung-hyung dan Ryeowookie juga menghilang!"

"Kenapa Aku baru menyadarinya?" Tanya Yosuke yang kini menatap Yu dan membuatnya kaget. "Yu, apa Ka-Y-Yu! B-Bajumu!"

Semua orang melihatnya dan kaget karena baru pertama kali ini Mereka melihat Yu memakai baju yang sama saat di Velvet Room. Yu yang menyadarinya pun juga terkaget.

"Ini..."

"Nii-san!" Teriak Joker yang kini sedang menuju ke Kakaknya tanpa memperhatikan daerah sekitar yang sudah banjir darah. Yu yang melihatnya langsung khawatir.

"Ren!" Teriaknya sambil melihat sang adik yang kini memperlambat larinya dan berhenti di depannya. "Daijobu ka?"

Joker menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan membuat Yu langsung bernapas lega. "Yokatta."

"Eh?" Kata Skull yang kini mengadahkan tangannya untuk mengecek air hujan yang turun. Dia pun melihat sekitarnya dengan tampang bingung. "Sepertinya hujannya sudah berhenti."

Queen pun melihat ke sisi lain dan memanggil yang lain sambil menunjuk apa yang dilihatnya. "Lihat."

Awan yang berada di Shibuya perlahan menghilang – membuat cahaya mengenai banjir darah dan membuatnya menjadi seperti kristal. Kristal itu pecah dan debunya bertebaran di seluruh penjuru – diikuti dengan menghilangnya tulang yang muncul dari Mementos. Pemandangan itu semakin indah karena semua objek menghilang sambil memancarkan cahaya putih keemasan di semua sudut Shibuya.

"I-Indahnya..." Ucap Noir sambil melihat sekeliling dengan seksama. Sementara itu yang lain hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"U-Um..." Ucap Kangin yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat sekitarnya karena Smartphonenya tidak dapat diaktifkan – dia masih belum tahu kenapa itu terjadi, padahal baterai di Smartphonenya masih penuh.

"I-Ini kan..." Ucap Yusuke yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung – seperti yang lain.

"Kenapa semuanya-"

"S-Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Kyuhyun – yang tanpa sadari memotong perkataan Queen yang masih menatap tempat lain.

[OST Cue: Persona 4 Reincarnation – Traumerei]

"Dunia ini hanyalah sebuah hasil dari kesadaran semua orang. Tak hanya Metaverse saja." Ucap Morgana yang berada di belakang Mereka – membuat semua orang berbalik dan melihatnya yang kini menyinarkan cahaya putih keemasan bersamaan dengan obyek lain yang ada di Shibuya. "Sekarang, semuanya bisa dibuat kembali. Sama seperti Kalian. Dan yang lain juga."

"OI OI, MONA!" teriak Skull yang kini kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kucing yang biasa Dia ajak beradu mulut. Noir pun juga menutup mulutnya – tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"M-Mona!" Teriak Oracle yang kini mulai menangis dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Mona!" Teriak Joker yang kini mulai berlari untuk mengecek 'kucing' kesayangan semua orang di Kaitou-dan.

"Ga mungkin kan!" Ucap Panther yang berlari mengikuti sang pemimpin disusul yang lainnya. Saat Mereka hampir mencapai Mona, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dan memutuskan satu-satunya akses menuju ke Mona yang semakin lama semakin menyinarkan cahaya putih keemasan. Joker yang berada paling dekat dengan cahaya tersebut sempat terpental – membuat Yu langsung berlari menuju ke Adiknya

"Ren!" Teriaknya tanpa mengindahkan codename diantara mereka disaat berada di Mementos maupun di Palace. "Daijobu?"

"De-demo, Mona..." Kata Joker yang kini memegang kimono Yu dengan erat. "Nii-san, Kau bisa menghidupkan orang lain kan!? Apa Kau-"

"Percuma. Aku... tak bisa melakukan apapun." Kata Yu dengan simpel – walau disana ada kata penyesalan mendalam di nadanya. "Dunia ini akan hancur dan terlahir kembali dengan sendirinya. Walau Aku adalah Izanagi-no-Mikoto, Aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Apalagi, ini untuk hal yang lebih baik, kan?"

Joker pun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan kini menatap Mona yang sudah terbang dan akan menghilang dengan Shibuya Dia menatap 'kucing' itu dengan tegar. Mona membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan maaf.

"Dunia yang baru akan muncul kembali. Dimana semua orang tidak perlu menjadi tawanan. Dunia ini akan bersinar selama kau memegang harapan di dalam hatimu." Ucap Mona yang tak memperdulikan yang lain.

"Mona! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, hah!?" Teriak Queen yang tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mona. Sementara itu, Yosuke memucat.

"Janngan bilang Dia..."

"Akan menghilang bersama dengan Dunia ini!?" Ucap Heechul yang melanjutkan perkataan Yosuke sambil menatap Leeteuk yang mengangguk pelan – mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Igor.

" _Saya menciptakan sebuah manifestasi bernama Morgana. Dia kuciptakan untuk membantu Trickster agar Dia bisa membimbingnya. Namun," Jelas Igor yang memandang Mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Ketika tugas Trickster sudah selesai, maka Dia kan menghilang dengan dunia ini. Dia... takkan bisa dihidupkan kembali. Kuharap, Kalian bisa membantu Trickster untuk mencapai kebebasannya tanpa Morgana."_

Yu hanya bisa menutup mata mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Igor saat itu. Dia memang sudah menyiapkan mental untuk itu, namun tak menyangka ini akan lebih parah daripada saat di Inaba – saat sepupunya 'tiada'. Dia melihat Adiknya yang berusaha menutup kesedihannya dengan sisi Joker yang selalu dilihatnya saat berada di Mementos. Namun, Dia selalu saja berhasil menemukan kelemahan itu.

Berapa kalipun Dia berusaha menutupinya dengan sisi itu, Ren tetaplah Ren. Dan Joker adalah Ren itu sendiri.

"Tak pernah ada dunia yang asli. Apa yang orang lihat dan rasakan.. Itulah yang membuatnya nyata. Itulah yang membuat Dunia ini memiliki potensi yang tak kunjung berakhir. Bahkan jika Kau merasa itu hanyalah kegelapan di depan... Selama Kau memegang tangan bersama... Menghadapinya bersama... Dunia ini takkan berakhir. Dunia ini ada bersama denganmu." Kata Mona yang kini terbang semakin tinggi dan tubuhnya semakin memudar. Dia juga merasa pandanganya semakin putih dan suara yang diteriakkan oleh lainnya semakin menghilang. "Kumohon... Kalian harus bisa mengingatnya."

[Cue End]

* * *

Semua terdiam di kota Shibuya yang kini terlihat merah – walau tidak semerah darah yang tadi. semua orang sedang berjalan seperti biasa – seperti tidak adanya kejadian aneh sebelumnya. Semua member Super Junior, IT dan Kaitou-dan hanya terdiam – Kecuali Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja terjebak dengan masalah ini.

"Morgana..." Bisik Haru yang kini menampilkan wajah sedih. Hal itu juga termasuk dengan member Kaitou-dan yang lain.

"Mona..." cicit Futaba.

"Maaf Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun." guman Yu yang diikuti dengan anggukan pelan dari Ren.

"Meta-Nav.. sudah tak ada." Ucap Haru dengan nada yang sama dengan lainnya. "Seharusnya Mementos juga menghilang."

''Nii-san? Apa benar Mementos menghilang."

"Mementos menghilang bersama dengan Morgana. Aku bisa merasakannya." Kata Yu dengan nada yang tak biasa. "Padahal Dia itu kucing yang imut..."

"Kita takkan bisa melihat Mona lagi?" Tanya Futaba yang kini sudah murung dengan apa yang telah Dia lihat. Ren pun hanya bisa terdiam. Futaba pun melihat tatapan Ren yang paham apa maksud dari Ren. "Tak apa. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Kenapa Kalian murung gitu sih?" Tanya Ryuji yang kini mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri - sekaligus menghibur yang lain. "Mona bakalan ngakak kalo liat Kita."

"Dan Dia akan segera menjauhi Yu." Lanjut Ann yang masih murung.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan publik? Apakah Kita berhasil mengubah hati Mereka?" Tanya Yusuke yang kini penasaran dengan hasil kerja keras mereka - membuat seluruh member Kaitou-dan, Investigation Team, dan Super Junior melihat keadaan sekitar.

Keadaannya pun masih sama seperti yang dilihat. Tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Orang-orang pada tidak peduli sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. mereka hanya fokus ke apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini, nanti, dan besok. Semua Persona-User hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain.

"Yah... Susah untuk menjelaskannya sih." Guman Ann yang hanya bisa mereka dengan diam. Mereka pun mendengar tentang percakapan seseorang tentang pemilihan Perdana Menteri dimana semua orang tidak setuju dengan Shido karena rumor yang beredar.

"Bagaimana ya? Semoga Mereka baik-baik saja." Ungkap Haru dengan penuh harap.

"Kita kan sudah menyelesaikan bagian Kita." Ucap Makoto dengan penuh harap. Dia pun melihat ke teman-temannya sebelum melanjutkan percakapannya dengan yang lain. "Sekarang, Giliran kalian yang menyelesaikannya, para orang Dewasa. Apalag Dia sudah berjanji pada Kita."

"Yep. Percayakan pada kami." Ucap Yosuke dengan penuh percaya diri - Diikuti dengan anggukan Persona-user yang lain. Ren pun tersenyum pelan karena tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakaknya serta teman-temannya itu pasti benar. Leeteuk segera mengecek HP Yesung yang telah diberikan oleh Leeteuk itu sendiri. Ternyata Yesung baru saja mendapat pesan dari Manager Hyung tercinta.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kami pergi dulu. Manager Hyung pasti sedang mencari Kami." Katanya yang kini diseret oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun (yang entah kapan isengnya mulai kumat.) Setelah sampai di hotel, Mereka menatap langit malam Natal dengan sedih.

"Kenapa menghilangnya kucing Ren-sshi mengingatkanku pada saat itu ya?" ucap Ryeowook dengan sedih. Dia pun memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan erat - seperti tak mau kehilangan Magnae lagi. "Kita benar-benar-"

"Sssh… Lebih baik jangan membahasnya sekarang." Ucap leeteuk dengan kalem. Ryeowook pun terdiam. "Lebih baik Kita beristirahat saja."

"N-ne, Hyung." Ucap Ryeowook lirih. "Mianhae."

Sementara itu Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun yang kini merengut tak nyaman dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan Ryeowook - tapi di balik wajahnya itu terdapat tatapan permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun itu sendiri - membuat Leeteuk heran. 'Kenapa wajah Kyuhyunnie... Jadi seperti itu?'

* * *

 _ **?**_

 _ **Midnight – Cloudy Snow**_

Saat itu Yu baru saja kembali dari rapat dadakan yang diadakan di kantornya. Sebelum Dia menyalakan lampu, terdapat suara dering Smartphone yang dimiliki olehnya. Saat Dilihat, ternyata nomer yang ada di sana berasal dari Ebihara Ai - Seniornya. yu pun langsung mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi-moshi?" Tanya Yu dengan santai.

"Yu, ini Ai." Jawab Telepon itu dengan kalem - tapi di dalam nada kalem itu ada nada serius. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kau ingat Mayonaka TV?" Yu pun berguman - mengiyakan. "Kemarin Aku iseng mengeceknya dan saat itu ada tayangan seseorang berumur 20-an – Dia masih imut. Kalau wajahnya sedikit buram. Tapi kufoto kok. Akan kukirim ke kamu."

"Lalu, ada berita mengenai itu?" Tanya Yu yang membuat Ai bingung. "Maksudku- Apa ada seseorang yang seperti interview atau apa di Inaba?"

"Hanya soal kedatangan Super Junior di Shibuya saja. Itu saja dan yang lain tak ada hubungannya."

"Hm... Bisakah Kau kirim sekarang? Soalnya Aku juga kenal seseorang yang berhubngan dengan Mereka."

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar."

Yu pun membuka _IMChat_ antara Dia dan Ai. Disana terdapat satu foto yang merupakan televisi yang menyala dan menunjukkan seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuh agak gempal.

A..Ebihara: Who..jpg is sent

A..Ebihara: Jadi, siapa ini?

Y..Narukami: Entahlah. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga bilang ke Kou, Daisuke, Yumi dan Naoki untuk mengawasi Mayonaka TV saat malam.

Y..Narukami: Aku akan bilang ke Dojima-san dan Nanako.

A..Ebihara: Oke.

Yu pun mematikan Teleponnya dan segera menyalakan lampu kamar. Setelah itu Dia segera ke kamar mandi dan menikmati mandi hangat yang Dia inginkan dari kemarin. Walau begitu, Dia masih kepikiran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ai di IMChat.

"Kenapa mirip dengan seseorang, ya?" Guman Yu yang mencoba mengingat-ngingat orang yang mirip dengan siluet itu. Dia pun mengambil Smartphonenya dan melihat foto yang dikirim oleh Ebihara. Dia tak bisa menentukan karena siluetnya tak terlalu jelas. "Akh. Siluetnya tak jelas. Lebih baik besok saja."

* * *

 **O To Be Continued O**

* * *

Dan Chapter pertama dah selesai… Lanjut ke Chapter Kedua…. Tapi gatau kapan selesainya :v

Good Luck and Salute Writer...

* * *

OMAKE: DIA ITU LEADER SUPER JUNIOR!?

Amamiya Ren yang merupakan Pemimpin Kaitou-dan – yang kini pergi untuk membelikan tiket untuk Leeteuk dkk – hanya bisa menggumankan satu kata yang membuatnya bingung sedari tadi.

"Jungsoo. Park Jungsoo." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya walau tak gatal. Bingung menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi, dimana?"

"Park Jungsoo. Berasal dari Korea. Pernah dilatih dance oleh Nii-san ketika Dia mengalami..." Katanya yang kini menghentikan langkahnya – menyadari suatu hal. "Ya Tuhan. Tadi itu... Tadi itu..."

"TADI ITU BUKANNYA LEADER SUPER JUNIOR!?" Teriaknya membuat semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran, bahkan beberapa orang sudah menggelengkan kepalanya. Morgana – kucing Ren yang ada di tasnya langsung mencakar leher Ren dengan kesal.

"OI!" Teriaknya yang membuat Ren langsung melihat sang kucing kesayangan. "KENAPA KAU TERIAK SIALAN!? AKU BARU SAJA TERTIDUR!"

"CEREWET KAU KUCING SIA-Oh." Teriak Ren yang baru menyadari kalau Dia telah teriak dengan keras. Perasaan malu pun membuncah dan Dia langsung menunduk 90 derajat. "G-Gommennasai!"

Morgana pun mendesah. "Kenapa Kau berteriak seperti itu, hah?"

"Kau tahu pria kurus yang tanya pada Nii-san?" Tanya balik ke kucing itu.

"Oh, yang kenal sama Kakakmu itu?" ucap morgana yang paham dengan yang dimaksud. "Memang kenapa?"

"Dia... Dia... Dia Leeteuk Super Junior!" Ucap Ren yang kini penuh dengan api di sekitar tubuhnya - membuat Morgana yang masih memproses kata-kata Ren.

"Tunggu, Kau bertemu dengannya!?" Tanya Morgana yang kaget mendengar hal itu. "Dia!?"

"Iya Morgana..." Balas Ren yang masih excited dengan apa yang terjadi. "Dan Aku masih tak mempercayainya... Maksudku- Dia kenal orang yang kusegani tapi tak mau- AAARGH! PERTAMA RISETTE, SEKARANG MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR!? KENAPA BUKAN AKU SAJA HAH!?"

"Namanya juga Baka no Izanagi. Lebih baik segera belikan Mereka tiket. Aku yakin Artis seperti mereka perlu sampai di Shibuya dengan cepat." Saran (Lebih tepatnya perintah) Morgana yang diikuti dengan anggukan Ren yang masih speechless di tempat.

Dan Akhirnya Ren berjalan sambil berguman 'Minta Tanda tangan atau tidak?' sampai-sampai Morgana mencakarnya, lagi.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Completed Date: November 1, 2018**_

 _ **Published: November 1, 2018**_

 _ **Edited: -**_


End file.
